The Pros And Cons Of Breathing
by Ryoku-Fears-Flying
Summary: After being told by the Blue Maiden that Link's childhood friends would come in handy on his journey to save Hyrule, they join the now four Links. Sparks will fly, enemies will be made, and threats will be carried out. What will become of our heroes? OCs
1. Annoying

Okay, so this one goes out to MoonLitSky262 'cause she totally inspired me to write a Four Sword story, and because she's a total genius and helped me out with this chapter. :)

So here you have it.

* * *

"You do realize I'm going to kill you, right?"

"Um...No?"

Allison currently had the collar of a boy known by the color Blue scrunched up in her hand. Why was she in such an intimidating position you may ask? Well, to get right to point, Blue was being a jerk, as always.

"Could you please not kill Blue?" Red's voice entered the girl's pointed ears and she looked over her shoulder to smile at his teary puppy dog face.

"Sorry Red," her bright smile contrasted with the menacingly calm tone of her voice, and her dripping wet bangs covered her eyes giving her a mysterious look, "But Blue deserves it."

"What exactly did he do?" Vio asked, never once looking up from the book he was reading.

"He threw me in the river." she answered the purple clad hero and let go of his blue counterpart, crossing her arms and scowling at the memory. She was just out fishing for food with Blue when he pushed her in out of nowhere.

"Aw c'mon, stop being such a baby." Blue scoffed and soon found himself against a tree again, Ally holding onto his collar as if she had never let go in the first place.

"I am seriously going to murder you!"

"Oh no!" Red's whimpered, praying she would let go of his Blue friend.

"She's not serious." came Vio's calm assurance.

"Screw it, you're not worth my time." she let go walked away to hide behind a tree and sulk.

_How did I even get myself into this mess in the first place?_

A sudden image of the past flashed across her mind.

_Oh right...That's stupid Blue Maiden._

* * *

"So now what?"

She along with two old friends of hers had just witnessed the kidnapping of princess Zelda, and now stood in the shrine of the Four Sword.

"What do you mean 'now what'?" Link, a boy whom she had known since they were both still in diapers, turned around to look at her, a desperate tone in his voice, "Now we save princess Zelda!"

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Alexis, spoke behind the two and they both turned to look at her, taking in her words.

"Well, we could…" Link was at a loss for words. She was right, they didn't have a plan, nothing that could lead them to the whereabouts of the princess. And even if they found her out of sheer luck, what the heck were they supposed to do when they did? He remained silent as he thought back to the fight he had with the boy who claimed to be him, and who had kidnapped princess Zelda.

He was untouchable, no matter how many times he had charged at him with his sword, it never once made contact.

"Link?" Alison's voice brought him back to the present with a painful yell in his ear, "Jeez, stop spacing out will you? We've got to figure out what we're going to do."

"Hey guys?" they glance at Alexis once more, to find her pointing behind the two arguing friends, "What's that?"

"What's what, Alex?" Ally and Link turned around to look at what had caused Alexis to point and found themselves staring at the four sword, stabbed in the a pedestal.

"That's…"

"The four sword." Link finished Ally's forgotten sentence as they stared at it in fascination, realizing this could be the answer to their dilemma.

"It's mine!"

Before anyone had time to react Ally was already running toward the sacred blade, but quickly found her face attached to the ground courtesy of Link's foot tripping her.

"No way!" he looked over his shoulder to smirk at her fallen form, "_I'm_ saving Zelda!"

"Grr," she growled in response, sitting up to dust herself off, "You've always got to play the hero, don't you?" He had already reached the blade and grabbed it's handle.

"Wait!" Alexis's voice stopped the green clad hero before he could pull out the blade, "Don't do it! If you pull it out, the seal will be broken! Remember what she told us. If you pull out the Four Swords the seal on the evil sorcerer Guffu will be broken!"

"But there's no other choice!" he countered, taking a firmer hold on the swords handle, "Four Sword, lend me your power!"

And just like that in a flash of light there was four Links, each clad in a different color.

"There's f-four of them?" Alexis stuttered in surprise at the sight before her. Four Links staring at one another, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Great," Ally muttered sarcastically, "As if one Link wasn't annoying enough."

* * *

Ally sighed in content as the leaves from the tree above her rustled in the wind. On the outside, she seemed to be asleep, her hands crossed behind her head as she lay in the soft grass, her eyelids closed and hiding the bright orange eyes. Her tunic rustled in the wind, lifting it slightly above her waist. She reached down to tug it to meet the hem of her shorts once more but paused when her fingers grazed over a scar in the left side of her abdomen.

The scar that had almost gotten her counted out of this journey.

* * *

They had defeated the giant rock that claimed to be Guffu, but at a price.

While they were all too busy arguing, Alex had been attacked, but before the sharp rock could make contact with her friend, Ally had rushed to cover her, resulting in her side being cut up.

"Are you okay?" Alexis had placed her friends head on her lap as she lay down to get a bit of rest, Ally on smirked in response.

"Oh yeah," she groaned, the blood seeping through her usual orange tunic, staining her friends shorts and grey tank top. "Just peachy." She noticed Alex frown at her sarcastic tone and quickly regretted answering, "Sorry," she explained, "I'm just not in the best of moods right now." Alex nodded in understanding and looked around to look for Ally's small back pack.

"Ally!" came the voices of the four heroes who use to be one, as they approached, she was surprised to find tears in the eyes of the Link dressed in red.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sniffling a bit and grabbing her hand to comfort her.

"Uh…" she glanced at what she had known to be the original Link dressed in green and looked back at the one dressed in red, "Yeah, sure. Just a little cut up, nothing a bandage can't fix."

"Speaking of bandages," the Link dressed in purple called everyone's attention and he held up a back pack, "Is this what you're looking for Alex?"

Alex smiled up the purple hero and nodded, "Thanks!" she looked through the contents of the bag when he handed it to her, pulling out a roll of bandages and a small bottle of homemade disinfectant.

"I never thought I'd say this," the original Link spoke up, glancing at the scene as Alexis cleaned and wrapped the bandage around Ally's stomach, "But I'm glad you're accident prone."

The injured girl almost laughed, but settled for smiling at her lifelong friend. For as far back as any of them can remember she always carried a first aid kit in the small back pack she'd take everywhere. Her reckless ways had gotten her injured plenty, and she learned to always be prepared.

* * *

"We're back!"

Ally opened an eye lazily and glance back to the camp Red, Vio, and her had set up a while Green and Alexis were out looking for fire wood, and Blue was avoiding work like it was the plague.

It seemed at Green and Alex had found plenty fire wood as they now walked into the scene, their arms stacked high with the needed fuel. She smiled, thinking back to the day they had both insisted they come along with the Links, and thanking...that ball of light, that I showed up and convinced them.

* * *

After being healed, returning to Hyrule castle, fighting Shadow Link, and finding the Blue maiden, they all were told to head east, toward the ocean.

"You should stay."

They had exited the castle and now stood at the exit of castle town. Link had turned around and addressed his old friends, repeating himself, "You should stay."

"WHAT?" Ally's outburst came as no surprise to the four heroes and the calm girl beside her.

"I'm not going to risk you getting hurt during all of this!" his stern tone went along with his clenched fist at his side.

"Please stay here," the red Link's voice pleaded, "We don't want you to get hurt again."

"He's right you know," this time is was the purple Link who addressed them, "There's a 72% chance of you getting fatally injured if you come along."

"Besides," The blue hero's voice was the last to speak up, "You're useless. You'll only get in the way."

Despite the blue boy's words hurting her, Alexis held back tears as she glance at all of them, "No!" she surprised them all with the anger and stubbornness her voice held, "I refuse to stay back and watch you try and save the world on your own! I'm sure Ally here agrees with me." she glanced back at the girl in question and saw her nod in approval.

"Always," Ally started, "You_ always_ have to play the solitary-"

"Heroes!" A tinkling voice interrupted the orange clad girl and the small ball of light the voice belonged to floated into their sight.

"What the…?" the blue Link's voice questioned the nature of the floating energy.

"I was sent by the Blue Maiden!" it spoke and it was only then that the boys realized it was a small fairy, "To tell you these two girls," it seemed to motion toward Alexis and Allison, "Must accompany you in your journey!"

"What?" they all seemed to be thinking the same thoughts as all four Links spoke the same word.

The two girls in question only smirked at their confused -bordering on horrified- expressions.

"I was not told why," the small fairy started to fade away, her voice becoming softer, "only that they will help you!" it finally disappeared into general nothingness and the boys turned to look at the smirking girls.

"So it's settled," Alexis started.

"We're going too." Ally finished.

* * *

She sighed once more and stood up to help her friends unload the firewood they carried.

_I wonder what the Blue Maiden thought we were going to help them in, _she thought, _ah well, maybe the next Maiden we find might be able to shed some light on the situation. _

* * *

Night had fallen the small camp the six kids called their temporary home. Currently, they all sat gathered around a campfire, shivering due to the unforgiving cold of the night. They had long since split up any blankets to try and keep each other warm, and due to the shortage in covers, Alexia and Allison we huddling together, with the idea of sharing what little body heat they had left.

On the other side of the campfire sat the four heroes who not too long ago use to be one. Now they all sat beside each other, each trying their hardest to keep warm.

Alison tossed her black-blue hair back, almost wishing she didn't insist on keeping it in a braid that went three quarters down her back, so that it might provide some warmth to her neck and shoulders. She defiantly regretted not packing any pants and insisting she only take along a pair of black shorts for comfort. Thankfully though, her long sleeved orange tunic and combat boots were doing an excellent job of keeping her arms and feet warm. Needless to say she was the most tomboyish of the two girls.

Alexis tucked her long reddish brown hair behind on of her ears. She found herself wondering how her and Ally had become best friends, she was obviously more girly than her. She also regretted her attire somewhat. The thin purple and white striped tank she was wearing did little to warm her arms, and the purple shorts around her waist left her legs exposed. She wore similar combat boots to that of her friend, keeping her toes warm, but not because she wanted to, but more because she was told she had to help the now four Links save the land of Hyrule.

"Aw! C'mon Blue! I'm freezing!" Red was practically begging his blue counterpart to allow him to snuggle under the four blankets Blue kept all to himself. The most optimistic of the Links was naïve enough to volunteer to share, not knowing that Blue was his unlucky partner.

"No way!" Blue Link yelled out in response, scooting a bit away from the shivering Red, "Freeze to death for all I care!"

Alexis rolled her eyes at their childish behavior; Ally, on the other hand, was growing angrier with every word coming out of Blue's mouth . Both girls were childhood friends with Link, and now that he were separated, they were quite the handful for Alex. But they just annoyed Ally. A lot.

"For the love of the goddesses, just share with him Blue!" she had yelled out at the blue hero, her patience finally snapping. Everyone turned to her, shocked, since she was just sitting there calm and collected, minding her own business two seconds before hand.

"What? No way! I'm not gay!" Blue retorted glaring in Ally's direction.

" HUGGING. YOURSELF. DOESN'T MAKE YOU GAY!" she yelled like a madwoman pausing a bit between words to prove her point. Rolling her eyes she stood up, taking two of the four blankets she was sharing with Alex at the moment. She neared Red and sat beside him on the floor, wordlessly wrapping the covers around both of them. She looked up to glare at the almost hurt look Blue gave her.

"Hey! What about me? We were just sharing heat a second ago!" Alexis complained snuggling closer into the remaining covers, already feeling the chilly effect for lack of the extra body heat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexi! I didn't mean to!" Red apologized looking to his side to see Ally with her eyes closed, as if meditating, "Why don't you come here! Share with us."

Alexis only grumbled in response, muttering something about not wanting to get up.

"Why don't you share with Blue?" Vio teased, smirking. This of coarse only caused blue to yell his ever so famous 'Shut up!' at the violet Link.

"You said you didn't want to hug Red because he was a guy, last time I checked Alexis was a girl." Vio replied while raising an eyebrow at Blue's angry face.

Alexis then felt tears coming to her eyes at the sound of Vio's words, but quickly started blinking them away. That was her problem. She took things personally, and Vio just insinuated that she was a boy to Blue.

She stood up and walked farther away from the fire so no one could really see her, but she was still getting heat. She laid down on a sleeping bag. Some tears escaping her surely bloodshot eyes. Green, being friends with the girl since they were would and knowing well what her weaknesses were, noticed this and smacked Vio on the head. He looked at him and was about to yell when Green pointed a finger into Alexis' direction.

"Nice job genius." He whispered. Vio sighed, realized what he had caused, he never meant to make her cry.

"Lexi, are you okay?" he asked cautiously approaching her form. Alex quickly realized he might be able to see her tears and wiped them away. She wasn't the type of person to let people see her cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine Vio, why would you ask?" she questioned, her fake smile was enough to convinces the boy, but the sniffle she gave afterward brought doubt to his eyes.

"You look upset." He replied crouching down next to her.

"No, I'm fine. Not upset at all." She said. He sighed once more, realizing he wasn't about to find out what was wrong with her.

"Alright. Good night Alexis." He bid her farewell and returned to his previous spot on the log around the fire place. The red haired girl soon fell asleep, emitting a small grumble or two.

"You see what you did?" Ally whisper-yelled at two Links responsible for causing Alex to cry, Blue and Vio.

"What? She is the one who cant stop being a cry baby. And here I thought Red was bad." Blue said defensively, he rolled his eyes and almost scoffed at the sleeping form of the girl.

"Hey!" Red called out sounding indignant about being called a cry baby.

"She isn't a cry baby, but rest assured I will make you cry if you hurt my best friends feelings again." She retorted angrily, glaring a death glare that could rival that of Shadow Link's.

"Alright, that's enough." Green cut her threats short before the two actually went at it, from what Vio had told him, he didn't want to see his Blue counterpart get strangled to death by one of his best friends. "Its our first night together, and were already trying to kill each other, lets just get to bed."

They all nodded in agreement and neared the sleeping bags set up where their friend had gone to sleep earlier.

"Uh, guys, she is freezing." Green spoke up once again when he noticed Alex's shivering body. "Someone should probably sleep with her to keep her warm. And it's not going to be me."

Blue scoffed, rolling his eyes again, "Well I'm sure as hell not doing it."

"I'm scared to sleep with a girl." Red said looking down at his feet shyly.

"I'm probably colder that her, you know." Ally offered up her response when the turned to her with a questioning glance. They all turned to the only person left. Vio sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" he questioned in a low tone, Green just patted his back as if to say "A man's got to do, what a man's got to do." As he walked over to the freezing girl, his thoughts were in a swirl. He finally decided to just get it over with and sneaking into the girl's sleeping bag, practically snuggling against her for body warmth.

"As for us…"Green glanced at Red, sleeping arrangements forming in his mind.

If Red's to scared to sleep with Ally, that means he's got to sleep with me or Blue, but since Blue's to stupid to realize it doesn't make him gay, Red's going to end up with me. Which means… he fought back a smirk as his thoughts were completed, Blue and Ally are going to have to share a sleeping bag.

"Red and me can share one," this time he couldn't help himself and smirk at the disbelieving faces of the other two, they knew what was coming next, "Which means Blue, you and Ally have to share."

"NO WAY!" Ally had practically yelled at Green but kept herself from doing so, to not wake Alex, so she settled for whisper-yelling at the original hero, pinching his cheek as punishment. "No way am I sharing a sleeping bag with Blue! Can't I just share with you?" she practically pleaded him, "At least I won't have the temptation killing you in your sleep."

"Unless Blue's going to share with Red, then nope."

"Blue!" she turned toward the cerulean clad hero, her eyes begging, "Say you'll sleep with Red, say you will!"

Blue looked away from the puppy dog look she was giving him, "No way! I already told you! I'm not gay!"

"So it's settled!" Green announced, he and Red were already in their sleeping bag, and Blue and Ally only sighed in defeat.

"Fine." the muttered in unison and crawled into the sleeping bag set up for them, at first they pulled as far apart as they could, but as the chill of the night was starting to get to them, they decided to call a truce and actually hug.

"Goodnight everyone! I love you all!" Red called out to his friends, his eyes getting heavy as sleep overtook him; everyone else barley muttered a 'goodnight' in reply and fell fast asleep.

* * *

:) Reviews make me smile.


	2. Awkward

Yay! Chapter two! :) Thanks to the people who favorite this, I appreciate it. And credit still goes to MoonLitSky262 for the second half. ^_^

* * *

Waking up the next morning was… awkward.

To say the least.

Alexis groaned, still half asleep as the sun shone on her face, burning a red-orange color in her eyelids. She sighed a bit, feeling better after a goodnight's sleep, despite Vio's words hurting her. She unconsciously snuggled closer to whatever was sharing her sleeping bag with her and smiled at the warmth it was radiating.

_Wait...what?_

She froze in realization as her thoughts came to a sudden stop. Her eyes shot open, her sight coming in contact with the blurry image of purple fabric.

. . . .

Her mind went blank as she tried hard to veer from the thought her mind was starting to form.

_Vio's...sleeping with me?_

_Vio's sleeping with me._

_Vio's SLEEPING with me!_

Her body seemed to move on its own as she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away without waking him. However, due to the fact that the violet clad hero's arms were snaked around her waist, she found herself unable to leave the warm embrace. He, still asleep, unconsciously tightened his grip on the girl, causing her to flush red at the sudden show of affection.

Alexis sighed, finally deciding that if the purple boy wasn't about to let go, she might as well go back to sleep. If you can't beat them, join them.

_Besides, _she thought, _this isn't so bad._

* * *

Allison opened her eyes to find herself in a similar position as Alexis. The universe had decided that she had slept enough and woke her with the loud chirping of a bird nearby.

The small black and brown bird stood on the ground, inches from her face. When she failed at trying to shoo him away by swearing like a sailor at it, she tried to reach out and catch it (possibly torcher is a little before roasting it for breakfast) but found her hand was being stopped by someone else's.

The winged demon thing normal people call a bird flew away earing a glare from the now fully awake girl. Her hand was once again moved by someone else's as the arm attached to the unknown hand encircled her waist. She looked down to find the arm clad in blue and their hands laying upon each other's, fingers intertwined.

"Shhhh Ally." a voice originated from behind her and she blushed as she realized it was Blue who now cradled his chin in the crook of her neck and whispered her name, "Five more minutes."

She chanced a glance at the blue Link and her eyes widened at the sight. Blue, tough, doesn't-want-to-cuddle-with-red-cause-it-makes-him-gay, stubborn, annoying, impatient, overconfident Blue, was smiling. No cocky smirk, so annoyed scowl, just a soft, peaceful smile.

His arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his body molded against hers. Maybe it was the position they were in or the thoughts in his head that made him smile so.

And then it hit her.

_Ew! Me and Blue are SNUGGLING. Ugh! _

"Get off of me!" she quickly separated their hands and tried getting up only to find that their legs were entwined as well.

"What's your prob-?"

"RAPE!"

Ally had interrupted the now blushing Blue by yelling bloody murder, causing everyone at the camp to wake, surprised at her declaration.

"BLOODY MURDER! RAPE AND BLOODY Mumrmrmrmfm." Blue placed his hand over her mouth muffling a few cuss words coming out of the raven haired girl.

"So much for getting to sleep in." Green mumbled, he climbed out of his sleeping bag and glanced at his companions. Red as rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, trying to wake up completely, while Blue and Ally were arguing with each other, Blue's hand still over her mouth so it sounded more like Blue yelling and Ally's muffled reply. Vio and Alexis sat up, both of their arms wrapped around each other, they however didn't seem to notice they were caught in such a compromising position.

Green smirked, "Hey guys…" he motioned for Blue and Ally to stop fighting at look over at the pair still half asleep. They did as he requested and Blue smirked to himself, Ally's smirk forming under his hand.

"Well someone had a good night's sleep…" Blue directed his sarcastic comment at the still oblivious pair. Ally only nodded in response, still not being able to talk.

"What are you talking about?" Vio questioned the blue Link's smirk, moving his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, only to find that it was wrapped around something. That something was rather _someone. _Alexis.

"Mfs." came Ally's muffled reply, and Blue finally decided to remove his hand from the girl's lips, causing her to repeat herself, speaking clearly this time. "That."

The pair in question quickly separated themselves, a light blush forming over their faces. Vio quickly recovered at the sound of the group's laughter and glared over at them, "Shut up."

The laughter went on for a few more minutes before they actually did shut up.

Alexis pouted at the group, finally standing up, "You guys are so mean!"

"Sorry Alex, but that's too funny." Replied her black haired best friend, she was currently holding onto Blue's shoulder to keep her from falling over, her other arm around her stomach, laughing so hard it hurt.

"Yeah well at least I didn't have _my_ _legs_ wrapped around him, pulling him as close as possible, unlike some people!" She countered with a smile directed at the now silent Blue and Ally. That caused another wave of laughter to start up, this time pointing to them.

"H-hey! I did that in my sleep!" she replied, snatching her hand away from Blue's arm as she glared at the group.

The laughter eventually stopped and everyone got up, a few giggles coming from someone's mouth every now and then. Green looked around the group again, stretching a bit and yawning, the sleep finally gone from his being.

"Alright, we have to pack up and leave for the next maiden's village!" He spoke up, enthusiastic about the journey, "Maybe we cou-"

"And who made you leader?" Blue interrupted his green counterpart, giving him a death glare.

"He _is_ the original, stupid." Blue turned to direct his death glare at the orange clad girl, she simply stared back, her hands on her hips giving him a very '_DUH!'_ look.

"No he isn't!" shouted the other three heroes in unison. They glanced at each other, temporarily creeped out at the sudden declaration.

"Well, he kind of is…" Alexis trailed off, moving to stand between her raven haired friend, and the green clad boy.

"Hah!" shouted Green, pointing a finger at them triumphantly.

"And how is that?" Asked blue, annoyed that someone was actually on Green's side. _He_ was the original Link! No matter what a pair of dumb girl's said!

"When we first got to the four sword sanctuary, Link was wearing green clothes," Alexis explained, "and when you all split, he was wearing green."

"Doesn't necessarily mean he is the original." Spoke Vio, looking straight at Alexis, "No one of us are the original, because Link is the original, and no one of us alone are Link, we are all him. So technically, no one is the original, per say." He explained.

Alex looked down, not wanting to stare back at Vio's intense glance.

"Oh."

"Well, who the hell cares, either way we have to head out!" exclaimed a frustrated Ally, all this stupid explaining about who's the original was giving her a headache.

"Blue and Alexis, start collecting whatever we left around the fireplace; me and Red will go ask for directions to the nearby town; Green and Vio, you two collect some food for us." She pointed at the pairs as she gave them their orders.

"I'd rather do what Green says then listen to you!" Blue scowled, glaring in her direction.

"Just shut up and do it!" Ally turned around giving Blue a death glare to rival that of the scariest villain. Blue flinched in response, that look scared the crap out of him.

"Alright, fine. Geez, calm down." he mumbled, while walking over to Alexis, who had already started to pick up some sticks.

* * *

"Argh! Dear Goddesses! You're useless!" Blue was currently yelling at Alexis as she tried to pick up the sticks she had dropped.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, she was knelt on the ground, trying hard to pick them up as fast as she could so as to not anger Blue anymore, but this only resulted in them falling out of her arms once more.

"You are so **useless!"** he shouted again as the sticks cascaded to meet the toe of his boots.

"I said I'm sorry!" she yelled, at this point she was in tears. How could Blue not understand that what he was yelling at her was injuring her beyond words?

"Why are you even with us? You can't do anything!" Blue continued to yell at her as she stood up, her head down, only the tears cascading down her cheeks were visible from behind her red bangs, "All you'll do is slow us down, getting upset at everything! You're even worse than Red! At least _Ally_ can do something!" he shouted at her.

Vio was about to interfere, but found himself speechless, as Alexis raised her hand and slapped Blue right across the face. The small noise echoed through the clearing as they all remained silent.

"How is that for useless? You're so mean to everyone!" She was now yelling at Blue's stunned face, her fist clenched at her sides, "The best friend I knew is _nothing_ like you! How about I leave? Maybe some wolfos will eat me! Then will you be happy?"

Blue had gone too far. It took a lot to make Alexis _this _upset, but apparently Blue was able to do so. Him and Vio stood still, stunned at the girl words as she turned her back and ran straight into the forest.

_Maybe something will eat me._ She thought, running _among_ the low branches and barley wincing as they scraped her sides, her vision blurry due to her tears _Maybe I'll fall in a hole and die! Then I will be out of everyone's hair. __

* * *

"What?"

The ear splitting cry came from a certain raven haired girl. Ally now stood surrounded by the four Links, glaring at one in particular. Blue. Who else could it be? It seemed Blue was the recent cause to_ all_ her problems.

Tears quickly came to Red's eyes, and Green and Vio tried to hold Ally back. She was, once again, trying to get ahold of his collar, or rather his neck, and choke him to death.

"Oh no! She is going to die!" came the tearful cry of Red, "And then Ally's _really_ going to kill Blue!"

"How could you be so stupid? You know how upset she gets! She NEVER yells!" Ally now turned away from the group, holding her head in her hands, and trying to think of a solution.

"Hey! I didn't-"

"Now is not the time to be fighting! We need to find her!" Blue was trying to find an excuse to defend himself with, but Vio interrupted him, "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and ran off in different directions to the forest.

* * *

Alexis sat near a little pond she found, waiting for her leg to stop bleeding, or for her to die of blood loss. Whichever came first.

During her runaway a particularly large branch had cut deeply through her knee. She cupped some water into her hands and put it on the cut, trying to heal it as best she could. She winced from the sting and wiped away the tears that never seemed to stop.

"_ALEXIS!"_

_" Lexi! Come out!"_

_"C'mon Alex, I'll give you a cookie!"_

_"Get out here! I'm not kidding! Where are you?"_

Some voices were heard off in the distance, but one in particular sounded closer than the rest, it was probably the one promising her the imaginary cookie.

It was Ally. She heard a twig snap and saw the orange eyed girl emerge from the clearing. Alexis leaned back against the rock she was sitting on, almost ignoring her.

"Alex!" She smiled at the site of her friend, and turned to yell over her shoulder, "YOU GUYS I FOUND HER!" She quickly ran up to her seated friend,

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Why did you just run out into the woods?" Ally almost growled at Alex's simplistic answer.

" Because." She said stubbornly. She didn't like to tell people what was upsetting her, because then it would become their problem too; that's the last thing she wanted.

There was some rustling of leaves from behind them, and Vio emerged to join the two girls as Ally grabbed her shoulders and made the other girl look at her.

"Lexi, I know you don't like telling people what's wrong," she spoke in serious tone, contrary to her usual pleasant voice, "But please. Just humor me and tell me what's wrong."

Alexis looked down, staying quiet for a while as if debating whether or not to tell her. "I don't like there being four links." she finally spoke, "Blue is so mean to everyone. I don't see how there is a mean part to Link, he never made me cry." She laughed quietly to herself, thinking of memories past. "I still remember that time when we were like six, and he beat up that kid twice our size because he made me cry. There is _no way_ Blue could ever be a part of him!"

"No, you're wrong." Vio interrupted them, and they both looked up to see him for the first time, "When we were one, Link always had an angry and mean side to him; he could just keep his anger under control. Now that we are split, the ability to stay calm isn't available to Blue, because I have the calm personality, and Blue has the angry one."

"Well either way I don't like him!" Alexis retorted, not liking the fact that Vio was actually making sense, and almost excusing Blue's behavior.

"Trust me," Ally chuckled at her friends pout, "I don't like him either, but we're stuck with him until we save the world. Now c'mon, let's get out of here."

"Ally. Did you not see the big gash on my knee?" Alexis would've laughed at the surprised expression of the orange clad girl, if it weren't for the fact that her knee was stinging worse than ever.

"How did you manage that?" Allison yelled in worry, she quickly got to work on the gash using her usual first aid kit. After disinfecting the wound and wrapping it in a bandage, she realized the girl wasn't able to walk.

"So who is going to carry her?" came the calm, questioning voice of Vio.

"I wouldn't be able to last long with her on my back, so I'll lift her onto yours, and you carry her."

"Alright. Come on." He said while bending down. Ally helped the injured girl onto the violet clad heroes back, and smiled as she saw her clasp her hands around his neck.

_Hm, they kind of look cute together. _

"C'mon!" her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Vio called out for her to follow them back to camp. Ally shook her head to free her from such nonsensical thoughts and followed them as they headed back.

* * *

Reviewing makes Alex heal better, and cures Ally of the headaches Blue gives her. :)


	3. Blame

Elne's name pisses me off.

(I keep forgeting to do these.) Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, or any other game for that matter. I don't own the manga either, otherwise Elne's name wouldn't be so stupid.

* * *

"Watch it!"

Not two seconds after arriving in the Blue Maiden's home town, the four boys and two girls were caught in the middle of a bunch of adults pushing each other around, displacing themselves from the line the were forming.

"Don't cut!"

"I've been waiting for THREE days!"

"No way! I was here first!"

A little girl with blond hair burst forth from a house nearby and tried to calm them all down, urging them not to fight. However, the ignorant adults ignored her, only pushing her aside, causing her to fall. They were all to busy arguing with each other to notice the teary girl on the ground, nearly stomping on her before they were stopped by four hard plaque shaped objects.

"Okay, get back in line please!" Red yelled over the commotion, turns out what had stopped the irresponsible adults were the shields of the four heroes in possession of the four sword.

"Are you okay?" the little blond girl looked up at the sound of a voice speaking to her. She looked up to see the raven haired girl whom accompanied the boys offering her a hand to help her up. He gratefully accepted and turned around to watch as the boys reprimanded the adults for being so irresponsible.

"Shame on you, fighting like that." Green was practically wagging his finger at the adults as they stared back, dumbfounded as to where these boys even came from.

"You're not very good role models for your kids." Alexis muttered, she had joined them in trying to keep the older people in order. The disbelieving face of a lady closest to them turned into horror as he mentioned their children.

"But it's our kids!" she cried, pointing a finger of to the forest for lack of better direction, "They've been kidnapped!"

At the reminder of why they were here, all the other adults crowded around the doors of the building they were forming a line in front of.

"Let us in!"

"Do something about this!"

"Save our kids!"

* * *

"Thank you for saving me, I'm Elne"

They all now sat around a table in the house the girl had come from. She had insisted they all come in for something to drink, it was the least she could do. The four Links smiled in her direction, an almost dreamy look coating their features. They blond girl smiled back at them but paused for a moment, nearing her face toward each one of them separately, as if looking close for something.

"Wh-what is it?" Blue stuttered at the girl's proximity, earning a giggle from Alex and a glare from Ally. He only blushed in response when she didn't move away for a while.

"Well," Elne stood up strait, pointing at the four heroes, "Your faces are really alike; are you quadruplets or something?"

"You've got to be kidding," All four of them answered in unison, pointing toward each other, "Not with these guys!"

Ally smiled at the girl's confused face, and decided to change the subject, "So what happened that's got all the adults acting so rude?"

Elne smiled sadly, and lowered her head as she explained, "About ten days ago a tornado swept through, after that eighteen children went missing one by one."

"Eighteen children?" Alex's eyes practically popped out of her skull. What could have taken so many children?

The blond girl nodded sadly, "Everyone says that God took them away or something, but…." she paused, unsure if she should tell them about what she had seen, "I saw it. A sad looking shadow that looked just like my missing friend."

"A g-ghost?" Red stuttered, already imaging all kinds of possibilities. What if the children had died, and now they were haunting the town?

"The long line of people are the parents of those missing kids… It's been like this everyday."

"No problem-" Red had begun, jumping up from the table to smile brightly at Elaine.

"Now that the hero Link is here-" Vio cut him of by smirking smugly at her, guaranteeing he would help her.

"This mysterious puzzle-" Blue interrupted, and he was about to jump on the table to strike a heroic pose to impress her, but Green beat him to the punch.

"Will be solved in no time!" The green Link stood atop of the table winking down at the blond girl in a silent promise.

"Link get off the table!" Ally found herself addressing the green clad hero by his original name.

"You're scaring the poor girl!" Alex laughed as they all sat back down, embarrassed by their display.

"It's wonderful that the castle's heroes would come!" Elne was looking at all of them as if they were the answer to everything, "Please save this town's children."

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

"Elne's so pretty!"

Red was currently clutching at his pillow, sparkles in his eyes as he daydreamed about the girl they had all just met. Elne decided it would be rude not to offer them a place for the night, and the six adventures gratefully accepted, eager to get some rest.

"Quit drooling all over!" Blue scowled as he hit Red over the head with his fist, quickly bringing the boy out of his daydreams.

"Owchies! You were too!" Red replied, rubbing the bump on his head. Ally sighed, she probably would've gotten up and his Blue on the head as payback but was way to tired to even move, much less deal with him.

"I wonder if Guffu is behind these kidnappings." Vio mused out loud. He was currently resting on his own bed, reading a book as he so often seemed to do. Alex, who was currently resting on the same bed reading another one of his books only shrugged in response.

"But Guffu only kidnaps pretty young women," Blue replied and then gasped as a realization occurred to him, "That mean Elne's in trouble!" he unsheathed his sword and swung it around, pretending to fend off the evil sorcerer.

"Wouldn't that mean that Ally and Alex are in danger too?" Red asked, concern coating his voice. Blue only sighed, hitting him on the head once more, "Ow! Quit it!"

"I said_ pretty_ young girls, Red," he remarked, glaring over at Ally, "Not yucky girls named Ally."

Ally glared right back in his direction and was about to get up and leave_ him_ 'yucky' but settled for laying back on her bed and yawning, "You know what?" she asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"What?" Blue replied defiantly, she was too tired to actually_ do _anything to him, so he was pretty sure she wouldn't do much at this point.

"You're stupid."

Blue was about to yell at her about how _she _was stupid when he turned around suddenly, a shiver running down his spine like a bad omen.

"What's wrong?" the curious voice of Alex spoke up for the first time, she had been far too immersed in the borrowed book to pay much attention.

"I don't know.. I felt some kind of unknown presence down my back." Blue glared around the room, looking for anything out of place.

"There's no one here but us." Vio assuring him, raising an eyebrow questioningly at his antics.

"Hmm? That's weird." Red spoke up causing everyone to look over in his direction, "What's a rock doing here?"

"Who cares," muttered a tired Ally, she glanced at the red clad hero sweetly, "Just throw it out okay Red?"

* * *

The full moon shone brightly on the face of Green as he sat outside the home he was to stay the night it. He had decided to escape the noisy atmosphere caused by his traveling companions.

"Hm?" he turned his head at the sound of something hitting the roof and looked around the corner of the house to see Elne sitting on the porch steps, staring melancholically intricately dressed doll.

"Its not safe for you to be out here alone, Elne." the sound of his voice caused the blond girl to look up at him, a smile forming on her face.

"Link." she glanced back at her doll, the same melancholy look in her eyes reflecting in her voice, "I was just saying goodbye to Rosy." she explained, "I'm giving her away, I'm a little sad, but I need to grow out of dolls."

"But… its your most precious item right?" Green took a seat next to the girl when she nodded at his question. He smiled in response, offering his advise, "You shouldn't let go of it then, or you might regret it."

* * *

"Hey guys? Where the heck is Green?"

"He said he was going out for fresh air." Red responded to Alexis's question as she looked around the room, noting that the green clad hero was missing.

"Hm," The green eyed girl furrowed her eyes a bit, "I'm going to go look for him, we all need to get some rest we've got an early start tomorrow." She stood up, handing Vio back his book and heading toward the door.

"Wait!" Blue called after her, but Alex didn't even bother to turn around, "You can't go…alone." He said the last word as the door slammed shut; it seemed the red-head had been ignoring Blue ever since he upset her beyond belief.

He sighed, "I'll go after her," he told his companions and walked out to catch up with Alex.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Over the rainbow." Alexis replied to the voice she recognized to be Blue's, despite all of the Links having the same voice, Blue always had an aggressive edge to his. Blue scoffed at her new found sarcastic attitude, she had been picking up on Ally's sarcastic manners ever since the incident in the woods.

"Alright, can you stop now? I said I was sorry!" She walked out of the back door of the house, Blue following shortly behind.

"Yeah, because everyone else made you" she spoke as if she were explaining the weather to him, her voice so calms and almost cheerful, "And who was it that had to carry me? Red, Green, and Vio. Because_ someone_ was too proud to offer his help. Not to mention the fact that it's _your_ fault I got hurt."

"It is **not** my fault!" Blue yelled, her calm attitude was starting to tick him off, how could someone be so annoyingly calm?

"Yes, it is." she replied in the same tone Ally had used early to call him stupid, the similarity only making the blue Link get angrier by the second.

"I'm a little sad, but I need to grow out of dolls." the voice he recognized as Elne's interrupted Blue before he had a chance to reply.

"But… its your most precious item right?" Alex remained silent as she heard Green respond to the blond girl's voice, beside her Blue was clenching his fist at his sides, murderous thoughts probably rushing through his mind, "You shouldn't let go of it then, or you might regret it."

"Tha-"

Before Elne could finish her sentence, Green was pulled away by a blue clad arm grabbing ahold of his ear and pulling him around the corner. He growled as her held Green in a head lock, repeatedly knocking him on the head.

"What are you doing Blue?" Lexi yelled at the short tempered Link as she pulled him away from Green.

"Having a little chit-chat with her alone?" Blue glared at Green as he stood up, placing his hat back on, "There's no way I'll allow that!"

The two Links started to fight, arguing about how Blue couldn't tell Green what to do, and stupid stuff like that. Alex, who became bored with the fight and gave up on trying to separate them, turned the corner in time to see Elne being sucked into the ground.

"Green! Blue!" she let out a high pitch scream as the last of Elne phased through the floor, "She's disappearing!"

The two heroes turned the corner to see a shaking Alex staring, horrified, at the spot where Elne had been not long ago, leaving nothing but her doll behind.

* * *

Ooohh. Suspence?


	4. Calm

Here it is!  
Oooh, and so it begins.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ:FS, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to.

* * *

"Check the entire house!"

Green franticly ran through the forest near the house in search for Elne after giving Blue and Alexis their orders. The two left behind nodded in understanding and left to call the others to help in the search for the little blond girl.

"Footprints?"

Green had found a trail of footprints leading further into the forest, when he cam upon a shadow that looked like it belonged to a girl. He fell to his knees trying to clutch at the shadow, calling out it's name.

"I saw it."

The bone chilling voice came from behind the green clad hero, causing him to turn around in surprise. Had someone been following him? Were they responsible for Elne's disappearance?

"The part where the hero gets frightened." he looked around franticly to find himself surrounded by eyeballs.

"I saw it!"

* * *

"Alex and I'll go this way," Ally pointed off behind the house, turning to look at the tree remaining Links. "Blue, go back into the house and check it out. Red, Vio, take the rest of the forest and try the town."

She ran off before Blue could start protesting about being left in the house, heading for the dense forestry.

"Elne!"

"Elne! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Here Elne, Elne, Elne!"

"Ally! She's not a dog!"

"My bad."

"What was that?" they turned at the sound of a bush rustling and found a small rock like thing popping out of it. "Wha…?"

"Well what is it I see?" it asked, the two girls stared at it in amazement. How was this rock able to speak, was this Guffu's doing?

"Ally...This thing is freaking me out."

"I saw it…" I continued to speak, ignoring Alex's call for the raven haired girl.

"What the hell?" The two girls looked around to find the rock to be everywhere. It made up the trees, the ground, and neared them ever so slowly, each and every eye glaring into their very souls.

"The part where the damsels in distress are left alone."

"Hey!" Ally momentarily forgot the situation and turned to glare at all the eyes, "Who you calling 'damsel in distress'?"

"I saw it!"

* * *

"Green?"

The green Link awoke to the sound of his name being called, and he opened his eyes to see his five traveling companions looking down at him,

"Hey!" Ally was the first to speak, a large grin spreading across her face, "You're not dead!" he stood up, almost laughing at his friends words.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," It was Vio who answered his question, looking around to find an oddly colored, distorted version of the town they had been resting in, "I think this is a fake reflection of the real world."

"It's like we're in a dream." Alex glanced around at her surroundings, gasping when something in the distance caught her eye, "Guys! Look!"

They all did as she said to see a collection of shadows gathered around a bunch of toys. "This is the children's world," a boy's voice echoed off in the distance, seeming to come from all sides, "Well can play all day because there isn't any adult, but we've played so much we've turned into toys."

Green growled in frustration as he found himself unable to do anything to help these kidnapped children. "Come out Shadow Link!" he shouted to the skies of the strange dimension, "I know you're behind this!"

"Hehehehe" an eerie laugh echoed through the young adventurers' eardrums, causing them to look around, wanting to find out where such a sound could have originated. Out of a dense fog rose the origin of the laugh, a rock-like eyeball, it's actual eye still closed, that reflected the looks of the smaller ones which they had all encountered before ending up here.

"Welcome to the Dark World," it spoke, "However, you are ten years too young to directly face me." It dramatically opened it's eye only to have a million smaller replicas appear around him, waiting to attack.

They charged at the six kids before them, fully intent on killing them, but the four Links had pulled out their shields in time, now shielding themselves from the onslaught.

"They're everywhere!" Ally yelled over the sound of the whooshing rocks as she hid behind Vio.

"We have to get rid of the smaller ones first!" Vio called back, a plan already forming in his mind, but it was going to be kind of hard, trying to protect themselves and the girls while trying to defeat all the little enemies.

"And how the_ hell_ are we supposed to do that?" Ally replied, exasperated and already frustrated with the current situation. She should be laying in bed taking a nap, not hiding from some stupid eyeball thing.

"Guys!" Alex called out to the group from behind Green, and pointed to the toy box when they all looked toward her, "Grab an item! Defeat the smaller one's first!" They all rushed toward the toy box, scrabbling to pull out something useful.

"Got it!" Green called out, pulling a boomerang out and already getting started on defeating the smaller enemies.

"Whoa!" Ally gasped in surprise, "A whip? Sweet!" she waved around the toy-turned-weapon that looked like a snake with a handle instead of a tail. Cracking it at the small rocks that came flying her way and smashing them into their brethren.

"I'll take this one." Vio pulled out a bow, and a quiver full of arrows, while Blue looked into the box, a skeptical look in place.

"I want this one!" Red drew out a sling shot, throwing anything and everything he could find at the small attackers.

"Then I'll get…" Blue drew out a pair of flippers, "These! Wait.. No!" he brandished a butterfly net, and finally getting frustrated, threw over the box, emptying out it's contents on the floor, "This!" he triumphantly held out a hammer as if it were the greatest prize in the world.

"Hm?" Alexis looked down at her feet in curiosity as something bumped against the toes of her boots. He eyes came in contact with a long silver rod, a bright blue orb perched upon it's top. She bent down to pick it up, "I wonder what this does…?"

"Killing monsters gives us force!" Green shouted out his new discovery to his replicas, only causing them to kill more and more little eyes, until there were no more.

"You have no where to hide now!" Blue yelled out triumphantly, smirking at the partial victory.

The giant eye thing started to water, tears spilling over like a waterfall unto the red clad Link resting underneath it. "Those...Those were all my children! Now I'm never going to see them again!"

"Aw. That's so sad!" Red started to sniffle, tears coming to his own eyes, "I'm crying for you too!" he cried with the eye thing and attempted to get up only to find his legs unable to move, "Huh? The tears, they've hardened up like cement? I can't free my legs!" He called out to his companions.

The enemy blink in realization, as if it hadn't expected this to happen, and suddenly glared at the red clad hero, "I'll crush you!"

"Move!" in one swift movement Vio had moved between the oncoming enemy and Red, holding up his bow, firing directly into it's pupil.

"Ah! I can't see!" it flailed about, crashing close enough to Red to free him by breaking the hardening tears but not harm him. It continued to flail around, making Blue miss him after attempting to hit him with his hammer.

"I got this!" the cry came from Alexis as she pointed the silver rod she had found earlier at the flailing eyeball. A stream of ice shot out, freezing it in place.

"Now Blue!" Blue nodded before following Green's order and pouncing upon the enemy his hammer at the ready. As he gave the final blow, it cracked in half, and force begun to fall from the sky.

* * *

"Ah! I can't believe we made it!"

Blue sighed contentedly, stretching his tired muscles as they stood in front of Elne, the town's people, and all the children whom had once been missing.

After meeting the yellow maiden, and receiving the moon pearl-which according to her would help defeat Shadow Link- they returned to the town with the missing children, however, now it was time to continue their journey.

"Thank you very much heroes."

They all smiled sheepishly in response to Elne's thanks, and Green stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Well… Goodbye Elne."

"Link…"

"Quit it already!" Blue had once again grabbed Green's collar, pulling him back and out of Elne's grasp. "Show off king!"

"Damn it Blue!" Ally's cry came as the only warning before she grabbed ahold of Green and Blue, dragging them off with Vio and Alex following closely behind. Red however was left there as his friends walked off.

"Link?" he looked up at the sound of his name to find Elne looking concernedly at him, "What the matter?"

"Um," his cheeks flushed the very color of his tunic, and he smiled at the blond girl shyly, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Elne smiled, and neared the red clad boy to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. At first Red remained frozen in place, but eventually relaxed and returned the hug with a firm squeeze. "Promise you'll come back?" Elne's voice spoke into his neck as she held him closer, "You can bring your brothers too, but just promise_ you'll_ come back."

"I promise."

* * *

"Calm down Lexi."

The red-headed girl spoke to herself as she sat upon a rock in the middle of the dense forest. Ever since they had made it back from the town and set up camp near a small creek, she had been trying not to break down. If she did, it would only cause everyone else to worry, and that's the last thing she wanted. The fact of the matter was, what had happened with Elne really opened her eyes as to what kind of risks she was taking by accompanying her childhood friend on this journey.

"Nothing's going to happen, you've got Link there! Four of him in fact." She had been trying to assure herself that everything was okay, that nothing was going to happen, "And Ally too, She's a good fighter!"

"Alex?" she turned around at the sound of another voice to find Vio staring at her quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-" the girl cut herself off, chocking back a sob, but knowing she couldn't avoid it she finally let loose, tears flowing down her cheeks. "No!" she threw herself on him in a hug, crying into the front of his tunic, "I'm not okay! I'm terrified!"

Vio was frozen in place as the distressed Alex cried and cried, clutching at his clothes, searching for comfort. He was confused to say the least, how could someone break down so spontaneously? Only a moment ago, before she headed out for her walk, she was acting as cheerful as always.

"It's alright." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, whispering into her ear, "Don't worry about it, we're all here to protect you."

"No!" she pushed him a bit he refused to let go, "You don't understand! We could DIE!"

"Calm down."

"No!" she slammed her fist against his chest, doing little damage in her current state, "We could get eaten! Or Guffu could just up and kill us all! Shadow Link too! We're not strong enough! We could just up and dimfmfm"

Alex found her words muffled by Vio's lips.

While she was too busy spewing out nonsense about them getting killed, Vio had decided he had enough of her rambling and decided to shut her up with a kiss, never would he had thought she would kiss back, and yet that's exactly what she did.

Standing in the middle of a forest, with nothing but the trees and the tears on her face as witnesses, they both shared their first kiss.

Vio put his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer while deepening the kiss. When the need for air became apparent, they pulled away, both panting and wide eyed at what had just happened.

"Wha-"

"Alex!" The voice of Green interrupted the girl as he made his way through the dense forestry, "Thank goddesses! You guys were gone for so long, I thought something happened!" he exclaimed. The two in question started to blush and Vio quickly let go of Alexis and she turned around, only for Green to gasp and walk up to her, reaching out to gently wipe away her tears.

"Alexis! What's wrong?" the worry was evident in his voice, and he looked upon her face, his eyes searching for an answer.

"I was just… upset about what happened to Elne." She wiped away what little tears were gathered in her eyes and attempted at a smile.

Green gave her a knowing smile, reassuring her everything was okay "Its alright, we were able to save her right? So lets go back now, okay? Are you coming Vio?" He looked back at his violet dressed counterpart.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a while. Take her back to the camp."

Green nodded and grabbed Alex's hand leading her back to the camp; he kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, wondering if she was really as stable as she seemed to be acting.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked the silence, gently squeezing her hand to make her feel better, knowing his lifelong friend was silently freaking out.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, Vio calmed me down quite a bit."

"Alright, just don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

She only nodded in response biting her lip. Of course she was still scared, nothing was going to change that, but, _just what did that kiss mean?_

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey." Ally's reply came from under a pile of sheets and Alex raised an eyebrow as she pulled them away from her friend only to laugh at what lay beneath. Turns out, under the protection of about six blankets, Ally was laying on her stomach playing with two little dragon action figures made of wood.

"Ally….What the hell?" Ally looked up, realizing for the first time that Alex had discovered her, and smiled childishly at her best friend, holding up the wasted figures.

"Grandpa gave them to me before we left!" she looked down at them, remembering, "He said I would get bored, and he didn't want me harassing people, so he gave me something to entertain myself with. Anyway, where were you?"

"In the woods, I went for a walk. Do I always seem to wear the same kind of clothes? The ones that barely keep me warm?" Alex sighed, as she looked down at her pajamas, a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts.

"Yes, you do, but we were always some where warm." Ally explained, then glared as a cold breeze passed by trying to prove her wrong "And then Mother Nature decides to be a bitch,"

The green eyed girl was quick to change, and hurried under the protection of the blankets piled atop her close friend. "If I tell you something, do you promise you wont freak out?" She turned around to lay on her stomach as well, propping herself up on her elbow, and leaning her head again Ally's shoulder.

"Well, even if I do, you have to tell me because now I know there is something."

"_Ally"_ she responded in a I-am-not-telling-till-you-promise tone of voice, causing the orange eyed girl to sigh.

"Alright, I wont freak out, just tell me." She rested her head upon Alex's, and smiled, a chuckle escaping her lips. "Tell mommy what's the matter."

"Alright," Alex moved away from her friend, and took one of the small dragons in her hands, staring down at it intently, "When I was in the woods, Vio came to see if I was okay, and I started crying like an idiot, clinging to him, then he hugged me saying its okay, and I tried to push him away, telling him he was wrong! And then…"

"And then…?" Ally eagerly awaited her best friend's next sentence, waiting in sheer suspense.

"He kissed me." Alex heard the girl beside her gasp and she tossed the little dragon aside, looking up at her friend. Ally's face showed shock more than anything else, but she quickly recovered and shrugged he shoulders in a very eh,-shit-happens kind of way. "He kissed me Ally! And I think it was just to shut me up, but I didn't have the chance to ask him." Her face flushed pink at the very memory of it.

"How come?"

"Because Green showed up, I'm not mad at him or anything, but he did interrupt…" Alex sighed, "My point being I don't know weather he did it because he like me, or because he just wanted to shut me up.

"Did you kiss him back?"

_"Ally!"_ Alex blushed harder at the sound of her friend's question.

"Alright, Alright." Ally laughed at the green eyed girl's sudden blushing face, "But seriously Vio isn't like that, I don't think he'd** kiss** you_ just_ to shut you up, he isn't that type of guy." She reassured her, "I mean, if he wanted to shut you up he could've very well just put his hand over your mouth."

Alex nodded in response, still deep in thought. "Here." Ally shoved one of the figures in her friend's hands, closing her fingers over it, "This one will be yours okay? We should name them!" Alex smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, she was trying to cheer her up.

"Hm, I'll name mine Quentin! But I'll call him Q cause he's cool like that."

"Hm, I think I'll name him Kaze…"

"That great!" Ally stood up from her comfortable position and started exiting the tent, "I'll go get something so we can carve the names on them!"

* * *

It was about midnight when Alex finally accepted the fact that she couldn't sleep. They had all exhausted themselves, just goofing off by the fire, when they decided they should go to sleep. Blue's loud snore was heard from just outside the tent as he slept alone in the slightly chilly breeze. He had insisted he sleep outside, saying it was too warm in the tents. She too had wanted to go to sleep but, as hard as Alexis tried, she just couldn't.

She wiggled out of her sleeping bag and out of the tent, fully intend on walking off again. However, her foot had hit a small pile of wood besides the long forgotten campfire. She paused, cringing as the wood clanked upon the floor, wondering if anyone had heard. When she was met with nothing but Blue's constant snore and a soft breeze, she sighed in relief.

She had found a perfect spot to just stop and stare. Sitting at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a beautiful lake, the moonlight reflected in it's depths, her mind wandered, everything else fading away.

"Can't sleep?"

Her thoughtful moment was interrupted by a voice, and she turned around to find Vio standing behind her, expecting a reply. "No, I'm afraid not," She turned back around to once again admire the lake, "I'm tired, but I just can't."

"And why is that?" The violet clad hero took a seat beside the girl, feet dangling off the edge.

"Well…" she hesitated. " I guess I've just got a lot of things on mind."

"Like...?" Vio cocked his eyebrow, curious at her reasoning.

"Everything really. The princess. The Maidens. Guffu and…" She hesitated again, but took a deep breath and decided to go ahead with it, "What happened in the forest."

"Hmm, what about the forest?" He was playing dumb, she knew that, but if this was the only way to get him to tell her, then she would play along, little did she know his face was flushed pink at the very thought of what had occurred.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know... what the kiss meant I guess, did you just want me to shut up... or..." she couldn't finish her sentence, it was just far too embarrassing.

"Well, I did want to make you stop worrying about everything, but…" he placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face to look him in the eye, "I really do like you Alexis."

She looked down, embarrassed beyond belief as she spoke. "I like you too Vio. But we cant do anything, what if something _does_ happen to one of us? Wouldn't that just make it harder?" She was worrying again, all the thoughts about loosing any one of her friends running through her mind, "I don't want to go through that."

"Alexis, listen to me," She looked up again, to meet his eyes, honesty shining through them, "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. I promise I'll protect you okay? I promise I won't ever leave your side."

She leaned into him, hugging him and nodding into his chest telling him she understood. Letting go and looking up at him, she let her hands rest on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her gently, placing a hand on the back of her neck, and her back, pulling her closer. The kiss, though, was quickly cut short as loud shouts were heard in the distance. They only smiled knowingly, deciding that staying away from camp for a while might be best.

* * *

Gasp!  
I have to thank MoonLitSky262 for the romance scenes,  
only because I epicly fail at romance. -_-  
Reviewing keeps Ally from killing Blue, as we all know she'll probably end up doing it anyways.


	5. Deserted

Yeah. So.  
This one is shorter than usual, but that's because we're experiencing technical dificulties.  
In other words, writer's block has struck again. Lame.

* * *

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!"

Ally's cry of frustration echoed through the clearing as she threw a pillow she had been using to block out noise to the ground, and stood up practically rampaging through the camp until she came upon Blue's sleeping form. She glared at the reason for her bad mood; if it weren't for Blue's loud, annoying snores she'd still be lying in her sleeping bag, kicking Guffu's butt in her dreams.

"What's wrong Ally?" Red popped his head out from the flap in front of his tent, and yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes and wondering why Ally had been yelling.

"Oh. You're awake?" Ally turned to look at the red clad hero over her shoulder, and smiled brightly at him, "Nothing's wrong sweetie, you go ahead and go back to sleep." Red only smiled sleepily and nodded, disappearing back into the tent.

"Now," Ally turned to glare at Blue again, smirking evilly at his vulnerable sleeping form, "To deal with you."

* * *

"Ally!" Green's voice called out to the raven haired girl as she gave him her back, "What in Goddesses name are you doing?"

"Damn."

Ally had been a little too preoccupied pulling on Blue's sleeping bag to notice the green clad hero sneak up behind her. She had decided the best way to deal with Blue had been to scare the living daylights out of him, by having him wake up in the middle of nowhere, alone. However, Green had different plans.

"Let him go." he ordered, knowing the Raven haired girl would comply, "You're not allowed to kill him." he smirked, deciding to poke fun at his lifelong friend, "Or rape him."

His smirk only grew wider at Ally's blushing face, "Gross!" she declared, dropping the edge of the sleeping bag she had been dragging Blue by. The blue short-tempered hero only snored in response as his feet hit the ground, still fast asleep.

"Why would I want to do that?" she muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and directing her glare to Green. He only smirked wider, walking up behind her and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"You tell me."

Green's comment was the only warning Ally had before he pushed her forward, causing her to fall on the sleeping, unaware Blue.

"I'll kill you for this Green!" She looked up from the blue hero's chest to see Green running down the path back to camp, "Coward." She muttered.

"Shhhh," the whisper that was trying to calm her down came from a now half-awake Blue, "We'll kill him later," he muttered, wrapping his arms around the thin frame of the girl laying shocked atop him, "Just go back to sleep Ally."

"Blue...Let go of me or I'll ki-" The girl stopped herself from finishing her sentence, a malevolent smirk stretching over her features as she snuggled closer to him_. I'll make him think this is all a dream...maybe I can get some dirt on him._

"Alright, sweetie." she addressed him by the pet name she reserved only for Red, and almost evilly laughed when he sighed contentedly_. So, he has a weakness for sweet talk? Who would've thought?_

"I love it when you call me that."

Ally's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was he talking about_? Don't tell me he's….before? No, he couldn't have! This is Blue you're talking about Ally! Heartless, mean, rude Blue. The same Blue who tossed me into a river for no reason!_

"You say that like I call you that all the time." she was determined to coax the answer out of him; her curiosity was getting the best of her. Blue actually opened his eyes this time to look down at her and smile a bit.

"You're so cute." he hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head placing his lips on hers.

"Ally? Blue?"

A voice interrupted the now blushing pair, as Ally scrambled to get off of the blue clad hero, turning around to see Alex and Vio standing there, holding hands. Alex's eyes were wide with confusion while Vio only raised his eyebrow at them, silently questioning their previous position.

"What the hell am I doing in the middle of the woods?" Blue's confused expression surprised them as he sat up in his sleeping bag, acting as if nothing had occurred.

"What the hell were you doing kifimg mfmfm?" the end of Alex's question was silenced by her best friend's hand; she leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "If he doesn't remember, it's for the best."

Vio got the hint and grabbed Blue's hand, helping him up, "You must've sleep walked or something," he lied, "C'mon, let's go ask Red and Green if they saw anything."

The two girls now stood alone in the worn path through the woods. Alex staring at Ally, expecting an explanation from the orange eyed girl.

"It's all Green's fault."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Alex placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Ally who sat cross-legged on the ground. "You woke up in a bad mood because of Blue's snoring?" Ally nodded in response, "So you thought up a plan to get revenge?"

"Yup."

"But while you were dragging Blue to the middle of nowhere, Green caught you?"

"That he did."

"So he said you weren't allowed to rape him?"

"Or kill him."

"And he pushed you on top of him?"

"Something I will surely get revenge for."

"And you decided to play along...why?"

"To get some dirt on Blue, which by the way I did."

"Okay. All of that seems to make sense, what I don't understand is why you were _kissing_ him."

Ally glared at the ground, "_I_ wasn't kissing him, _he_ was kissing _me._"

* * *

"Ally, Lexi! Look what we built!"

As the two girls walked back to camp, they were met with the enthusiastic voice of Red and a sight to behold. Before them, sitting at the edge of the river, was a hand built canoe.

"You guys actually worked together?" the skepticism was evident in Alex's voice as she walked up to them, Ally following closely behind.

"Yes, we were able to achieve team work." Vio smiled proudly, glancing down at the little canoe.

"Great!" Ally's exited call came, "Now let's get going!"

"Hey wait." Red's voice stopped the actions of the rest of the people rowing, "I thought we were heading_ toward_ Death Mountain."

"Yeah. We are."

"Then why does it seem like it's getting farther away?"

"This is all your fault!" Blue, being as short tempered as always resorted to hitting poor Red over the head with the oar. "Who's idea was it to build a boat and go by river?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Watch out!"

They all looked forward in time to see themselves crash into a giant rock splitting the river into a fork, and splitting the six up as well.

* * *

"Wha…?"

Green awoke with his face in the soft, powdery ground, and quickly stood up to look down, realizing it was sand he had land in.

"Sand?" he looked around to find himself in an unknown place, "Hey!Red? Vio? Blue?"

He stood up, and deciding to take a look at his surroundings he wandered among a couple of tents set up nearby, "Ah well, there's no need to look for them!" he cringed at the memory of what had gotten him in the first place, "Especially that blue! He just does everything on purpose to get me mad. I'm better off on my own."

"Excuse me, traveler." Green turned around to be met with the owner of the sweet voice which called to him, she was beautiful young lady, dressed in desert clothes and smiling tiredly at him, "You must be exhausted, please come this way. There's cheap massaging."

"N-No, I can't-" The girl practically yanked his arm off when she grabbed him and lay him across her lap, insisting she massage him, muttering into his ear.

"Just relax, and forget everything. Don't worry about anything."

"Yeah...Who even cares about the quest anymore?"

* * *

"Ah!"

Blue and Ally found themselves falling in the snow, face first. They lifted themselves off the cold fluffy ice and looked at each other in confusion, wondering here they had ended up.

"Where the hell are we?" Ally had to yell over the sound of the wind whipping past them, moving snow along with it.

"I don't know… but… did I… am I?" Blue stared down at his hands in amazement, the thoughts in his head not processing completely.

"Are you what?"

"Am I one again?" He smiled, no it was more like a wide victorious smirk, "I am aren't I? I just know it! I'm back to one again!" he practically jumped in triumph, celebrating his so called discovery.

"Whatever," Ally, finding this entire situation awkward, decided to treat him as offhandedly as possible. Playing aloof always works.

_What's the deal with me always being stuck with him?_ Her thoughts rushed through her head as they started moving through the tundra_, This is SO awkward! I mean, he kissed me and now we're alone… why couldn't I get stuck with Green!...Okay so maybe the Goddesses decided that pairing me up with Green would only result in his death. But there's still Vio, and Red, and Alex!_

"What's with you?" Blue's voice interrupted her thoughts as he stared at her funny, "You seem to be in a worst mood than usual."

"I'm fine." She stubbornly replied, not daring to look at him, instead she scanned the area in search for anything that could possibly help her warm up in this weather. "Don't worry about it."

"Saying not to is only going to make me worry about it." Blue muttered mostly to himself, almost glaring at the orange clad girl, "Are you stupid or something?" He asked, only earning a very you-better-have-a-good-reason-for-calling-me-stupid-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you look from the now shivering raven haired girl.

"What? I'm just saying, who wears shorts when it's snowing?"

"I didn't know we were going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere!" she turned around, flailing her arms in sheer frustration, "It's not my fault! Jeez, you're such an asshole! You selfish-"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

She turned around and gave Blue 'the look'. The very look that made him want to go hide under a bed and never come out. A glare that could make Shadow Link shudder in fear.

"You!" she stomped toward him, an accusing finger poking at his chest, causing him to back up, "You and your stupid questions! You and the fact that you don't seem to understand how awkward this is! You and your stupid kiss!"

Blue was silent as the raven haired girl finally backed off, turning around and placing her forearm over her eyes. "So…" her pointed ears caught the silent whisper of Blue's voice carried in the wind, "So that wasn't a dream?"

"Figures you'd be too stupid to tell the difference."

"Help!" the strangled cry interrupted before he had a chance to retort, "Please help me!" The two were led by the voice to find an imp trapped under a rock.

"I've got this!" Blue pulled out his hammer and smashed the rock, freeing the strange man that had called for their aid.

"Who's causing all this snow?" Ally's direct questioning only made the man groan.

"Ever since the wind sorcerer Guffu came back, a horrible blizzard has taken over the land, all the plant and living creatures have perished. Please help me hero!" he lay himself at Blue's feet, begging for help.

"Where is that coward?"

"He's in there!" the imp pointed toward a cave where the wind seemed to originate. "He's hiding in there!"

"Let's go."

"Alright."

The two were quiet as they walked up to the cave, fighting against the winds.

An ominous voice spilled out from the cavern, but they trudged forward.

_What do we have heeeeeeeeeeere?_

Ally shuddered, partially because of the cold, and partially because of the horrible feeling that someone was watching them. She glanced at Blue to find him walking forward, a determined look on her face.

_Aw, are you all alooooooooone?_

_Afffraaaiid?_

"Shut up!" Ally's cry surprised the blue clad hero, and he only found himself smiling as she yelled back at the voice, "Stupid voice! We're more than enough for you Guffu!"

_The girl's got fight, _he thought, _I'll give her that. _He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and thought it might be his replicas. "Oh, you guys were behind me all this time?" he turned around to find the same imp they had saved earlier, but he wasn't able to react fast enough.

"Ally! Wa-" Ally turned around at the sound of Blue's cry in time to see him get frozen by the imp they had helped earlier. He now stood in a solid block of ice, his sword drawn, his eyes wide.

The imp turned to her and glared as he proceeded to trap her in the ice as well. He smirked at her frozen form, her eyes glaring back at him, her whip frozen in midair.

"That's for thinking that Guffu is your only enemy."

* * *

Hooray for blackmail. :)


	6. Broken

So! after an amazingly long, suspensfull wait: HERE IT IS! ^_^

* * *

"Ow."

Red had just fallen on the cold, unforgiving dirt that made up part of a forest he now found himself in, he rubbed his head, groaning when he felt a bump under his hat, "Jeez, I'm I going to keep getting hurt? I hope no-"

His words were cut short as a red headed girl landed on his back, effectively squishing him. "I spoke to soon." he muttered as Alex climbed off his back and sat next to him on the ground.

"Ow! I hit my head on your shield!" She complained, rubbing the bruise that was already forming on her forehead. She looked up in alarm as she smelled out spoke, glancing around and trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Oh no! There's fire! Green! Blue…Vio…?" he looked around frantic, seeing nothing but trees and bushes, "Are we all alone? Where is everyone?"

"Help me!" the young voice was the only warning of the little boy whom came running up to the pair, he quickly ran behind Alexis, choosing to hide behind the strangers from whatever he was running from.

"There he is!"

"You thief!"

"It wasn't enough that you stole everything from us-"

"But you had to burn the village down too?"

"I'm not a thief!"

"Hey! Hey! The kid says he didn't steal anything!" Alex glanced back at the kid whom at this point had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"He's obviously lying!" A shovel was pointed at them by the man who spoke, glaring daggers at them all.

"W-wait a minute!" Red stretched his arms out, aiming to protect the kid behind him and Alexis. "Why don't you… HEY!" Red had glanced behind him to talk to the kid but was met with the sight of Alexis surprised face. "He's gone!"

"Red! Your shield and Four sword!" Alex patted at Red's back as if assuring herself they weren't there, "They're gone!"

"You were probably working with him!" The same guy with a shovel stepped forward, waving it angrily in the pair's direction, "You planned this entire escape, didn't you?"

"No, no!" Red waved his hands in front of him, backing up a bit to stay away from the advancing villager, "We're just a pair of traveling heroes!"

"What hero has no sword?" the shovel man questioned, "As if any girl could ever be a hero!"

"Get them!" The two shot each other a look before taking off from the scene, running away from the now yelling, accusatory men. Alex took a left, grabbing Reds arm and pulling him into the bush with her.

"This isn't good," Red mused, "I can't believe I lost my Four Sword!"

"Its okay, we'll find it Red!"

"Man, those towns people…" there was that voice again, the voice of the thieving little boy.

"Hey! Give my back my sword and shield!" if he had known that kid was there the entire time, he would have long ago asked him for his belongings, the little boy jumped back at the tone of Red's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You liar!"

"Hmph, your just like those townspeople!" he glared at them for a second, but immediately shot them a puppy dog look, "Weren't you the ones who said its not good to accuse people like that?"

"Uh…" Red was at a loss for words, on one hand the little boy had a point, it _wasn't_ good to accuse people like that, but on the other...

"You never had a sword and shield! It's the truth!" The little boy rubbed the tears from his eyes, staying true to his story.

"What? Yes he did!" Alex rubbed the bruise on her forehead, remembering clearly, "I hit my head on them!"

"Well, was that before I came?"

"Uh…Yeah…"

"Well, when I came, he didn't have one. But to make up for you losing it, you can have this thing I found!" He held up a replica of Alex's Ice Rod, only it was gold, the mystical ball atop a bright red.

"No…no, wait," Red went on to play with the new found treasure while Alex tried hard to remember exactly what had happened, "I was standing behind Red the whole time, until you left, and he had his sword and shield."

"You must've hit your head on the ground!" the kid defended himself, insisting he didn't take Red's shield.

"AH!" Red's cry came as the only warning of the flames to come. "HELP!"

* * *

Vio glanced around himself nervously.

He had just encountered some Deku Scrubs professing their loyalty to someone by the name of Ganon. He walked along the faded path he had landed on and tried to make his way out of the forest. The shadows cast and eerie feeling over the lively forest.

And I do mean lively, the entire land was littered with monsters at the ready to attack any helpless prey.

"That name sounds so familiar…" Vio quietly mused to himself about the name passed down for generations from the Gerudo Tribe of the Desert. "I've got to hurry and tell the others!"

"_Is it really important for them to know?"_ the eerie feeling accompanying the forest was met with the bone chilling voice of Shadow Link. Vio froze at the feeling of his stare on him and looked up to find him siting atop a tree, looking down on the world.

"Shadow Link!" Vio was surprised to say the least, his sword already drawn, he raised it to defend himself incase Shadow was to try anything.

"_There's no point in telling them anything."_ Shadow continued, climbing-no, rather floating- down from his position atop the tree, "_Nothing will change."_ Vio glared at the shadow version of himself, "_unrestricted," _Shadow spoke, unaffected by Vio's cold stare, "_Always fighting over stupid things."_

"What are you trying to say?" he turned around abruptly, pointing his Four Sword at his neck, "I'm not falling for that!"

"_You and I," _Shadow looked as calm as always as he pushed away the sword with a finger, _"we see the hidden side of things, the truth behind them." _he wrapped an around the violet clad hero, refusing to let go.

"L-let go!" Vio's protest fell on deaf ears, Shadow wasn't taking no for an answer.

"_We're alike, don't you think so?"_

_

* * *

_

_Green.._

_Green..._

_Green...!_

Green awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. he looked around realizing he had fallen asleep after a strange lady offered him a cheap massage. He scrambled to his feet.

_Damn! _

_How'd I get myself into this mess?_

_The other's are probably off fighting Guffu and having all the fun while I'm taking a nap!_

_How am I supposed to save Princess Zelda when I'm sleeping?_

His thoughts rushed through his head faster than his feet through the sand. He ran off passing a couple of locals who stared after the green clad hero. He didn't even care where his feet were taking him, anywhere would be fine. As long as it brought him closer to finding Princess Zelda.

* * *

"Where are we this time Miss Fairy?"

Red had fallen face first into a pit full of sand, a ball of light floating above his head, and Alex at his feet.

They had met up with said ball of light, once they were out of the danger of being beaten to death by angry villagers. The little fairy had transported them to the desert in hopes of catching up with any of the other Links.

"A desert?" Alex stood up and dusted the sand off her self. She removed one of her boots and poured it out, an impossible amount of sand coming out.

"Yes!" The little fairy replied enthusiastically, "I was sure we would find a clue here! I sensed the presence of a hero!"

"B-but…" Red's eyes were threatening to spill over with tears, and he sniffed at his thoughts, "We still haven't found any of the others… Or my Four Sword!"

"Aw," Alex approached the teary boy, giving him a one armed hug, "Don't worry about it, Red, we'll find them okay?"

"You're friend is right," the fairy agreed, "Cheer up, Red!"

"Look!"

Red looked up from crying his eyes out, and followed the direction of Alex's pointing finger. His eyes soon came in contact with a pair of footprints leading the way toward the end of the cliff. Eye's widening and smile becoming broader, Red jumped up and followed the marks. "These are Greens! I just know it!"

"Green!"

"Geeeeeeeeeen!"

"Come out here Green!"

"We'll play hide and seek later!"

"We'll give you a cookie!"

"Green!"

They called out for their friend, but were soon interrupted by their fairy guide.

"I sense heroes' presences in there!" the followed the ball of light's directions and soon found themselves in an ice cave.

"Watch out!" Alex pushed Red out of the way of a blast of ice and was able to draw out her ice rod in time to counter the chilly wind. Red took advantage of the attackers distraction to shoot at it with his fire rod, and easily end the battle.

"Blue!" Alex had recovered from the chill running through her body and looked up to find the blue clad Link frozen in place, sword drawn, expression set. Behind him, he spotted her best friend, her whip in mid air, caught by the freezing ice as well. "Ally!"

"Red, you can use your fire rod!"

* * *

"So now what?"

After being unfrozen, and warmed up courtesy of Red's fire rod, the four heroes set off toward, well, no where in particular. Blue and Ally were as awkward as ever, and Alex and Red couldn't fathom the faintest idea why. They gasped as they came up toward a giant temple.

"This place...it's…"

"It gives me the creeps." Ally interrupted Red's unfinished sentence, suddenly spotting something in the distance. "Wait a second.. Is that…?"

They all gasped once more as they recognized the now obvious figure. It's was Vio.

"Hey guys."

"Vio!" Alex was the first to speak up, and she ran over to Vio, throwing her arms around his shoulders, "We were all so worried!"

"I have been waiting for you guys."

"Thank goddesses you're okay!" Alex pulled back from his form as the rest of her traveling companions came up to the couple, Ally speaking up, wanting an explanation.

"What do you mean by waiting for us?"

Vio smirked a very uncharacteristic smirk, making him seem almost evil and only turned around, entering the temple, "Come inside, Green is here too."

"Oh!" Red's smile brightened up at the mention of the lost green hero, "Really?"

"So now all four of us are together, all we have to...do…is…-"

"A coffin?" Blue's voice echoed through the seemingly empty temple. All five pairs of eyes rested upon a small wooden coffin on a platform in the middle of the room.

"Vio," Ally raised her whip cautiously, on alert at all times, wary of the answer Vio was to give for the question she was to ask. "What's going on?"

"Well you see…" Vio smirk again, "Green is dead."

A clank was heard as the pair of girls dropped the weapons in hand, shocked beyond belief. Then came the cry of four distressed heroes.

"_**What?**_"

Ally was the first to react, immediately abandoning all reason and launching herself toward the coffin, sliding the lid off with ease, she looked inside, just about ready to Frankenstein on Green's corpse. "Gree-" she stopped herself short in her cries, sparing the other's confusion. They all moved to gather around her and were shocked by what they saw.

"Its empty!"

"Burned by a monster. He didn't stand a chance."

"What the hell Vio?" Ally was at his throat in seconds, her hand wrapped around his neck, "Does this not phase you at all? What the hells your problem?"

"So… Then the meaning of our destiny is gone." Red's teary voice chimed into the silent tension in the room.

"Damn it!" Blue yelled as he picked up Green's Four Sword and slammed in onto the floor… only to have half of it fly off as it hit the concrete slab.

"Ow! Idiot!" Ally let go of Vio's collar, instead turning to glare at Blue for hitting her in the head.

"What the..?"

"Its…It's a fake made out of mason…" Blue spoke through clenched teeth, turning to glare at Vio, Ally following suit, "Vio…Just what the **hell **is…" He stopped when he saw that Vio was no where to be seen.

"You have fallen into our trap!" an ominous voice spoke out to the heroes. "This temple of darkness will become your grave!" It continued, as all the lights went out.

"Ally!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Alex!"

"Ah!"

* * *

"What's that?" after fighting their way to the top of Death Mountain, the now five heroes were surprised at what they saw.

"Welcome to my kingdom."

The familiar voice carried across the lava pits filled to the brim. They all looked up to the origin of the voice to find Vio upon a throne, his face smug, Shadow at his side.

"My dear, dear old friends."

"Vio…?" Alex's skeptical voice sounded out, speaking to the boy in violet.

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" The already aggravated Blue let loose on him. The girl clad in orange beside him only squinting her eyes, trying to get a closer look.

"The real one?" Red voiced out Ally's thoughts as they formed in her now glaring eyes.

"Of course I'm the real one." He spoke as he glanced around to look a confused Alex directly in her eyes, a dark, cold look his own blue orbs. "And don't look so surprised."

He seemed to be trying to tell her something. Like something was hidden behind the coldness in his eyes, but she looked away, his gaze too intense, causing her discomfort.

"Master Guffu has given me all of Death Mountain, isn't it great?" he continued as if nothing was wrong with the world, as if he hadn't just called the enemy '_Master'_ , as if he wasn't in a position of betrayal, as if he didn't just hear a heart break in two.

"Vio…." the quiet voice of Ally filled their ears, the calming, melancholy tone surprising Vio as she called his name, "Don't tell me...you….?" the unspoken question hung in the air, interrupted by an furious Blue.

"Master Guffu!"

Vio regained his calm demeanor at Blue's outraged cry, "If you want to be my subordinates I can put in a good word for you." he smirked when they made disgusted faces.

"How could you do this to us?" Blue yelled up at the hero turned evil once more, his eyes flared in anger.

"It was quite simply actually, I've changed my way of thinking. Light doesn't stand a chance against darkness, there is not point it protecting it." He spoke in the simplest of tones, as if he hadn't just insulted them, as if he couldn't see their appalled faces, as if he didn't hear a heart break in four.

"Its an illusion!" Blue was determined to prove himself right, to prove that Vio was far too smart to give into the dark side. He picked up his weapon of choice, a pointed rock, and aimed it for the 'illusion's' open palm.

"_it's not a dream,"_ a voice spoke as the little rock hit Vio in the hand, the blood dropping from it confirming the Shadow's words. "_Vio's just woken up, and realized the truth." _

Then it hit them.

Shadow was right.

This wasn't a dream.

This wasn't an illusion.

This is as real as it gets.

"W_e're buddies, right._**" **

"Are you serious Vio?" Green was angry by now, "Did you forget what he did to Hyrule town? To Father?"

_"Green, just think about it. Vio is too intelligent to stick around you low leveled idiots." _Shadow continued filling their heads with his horrible words, "_he was bound to get bored of that lifestyle. Being humble is just like being dumb. That's why people like me and master Guffu can accept Vio as one of us." _

They all took defensive position, drawing their weapons and glaring at the villain.

_"And_," he continued speaking when he saw their sudden actions, _"If you truly care about your ally, I would suggest you withdraw now."_

**"**…Vio…?" Throughout all of this Alex stood in the background, tears threatening to spill over.

"That's how it is." He couldn't bear to look her in the eyes, "Sorry guys."

Green stood ahead of the group, thinking over Vio's words. Alex and Red stayed back , with tears in his eyes, both at the ready to hold back Ally and Blue incase the raging look in their eyes turned into actions.

"But…Vio, you said that…" Alex's voice broke, he thoughts focused on that one night.

"You traitor! I thought you would be smart enough to tell you will never win!" Ally's yells interrupted the distraught girl.

"Yeah!" Blue found himself agreeing with the orange eyed girl, "I can't forgive you for this!"

"So you really have...Chosen to side with them." Green's melancholy was hidden in his words, "there is no way I can let Guffu have the power of the four sword. I shall defeat you myself. Face me now Vio!"

Alex gasped at that. "Green.." she couldn't bear the thought of loosing either companion.

"_Well_," Shadow threw his arm around the violet c lad traitor, "_This'll be intresting. Eh, Vio?"_

"Very well. Allow me to show them the power of darkness."

"Don't do it green!" Red was practically in tears, the very thought of his two friends fighting brought tears to eyes.

"Vio…please.." Spoke Alexis while some stray tears fell down her face.

The battle field was set. A large platform steadily rising from the lava pit separating the good guys from the bad guys. It seemed like some horrible cliché scene from the books Link was read to as a child.

"My kingdom is surrounded by an ocean of lava." Vio's smirk widened as he spoke to Green, both stepping unto the battle field, "If you hide behind a boulder, it will blow fire at you. If you wish to live, I suggest you surrender."

Green wouldn't back down.  
Vio wouldn't loose.  
It was inevitable, they would fight to the death.

Green saw an opening when he stepped on his counterparts foot, but Alex's desperate cries distracted him.

"No green! Don't do it! Stop fighting! Green, You cant kill Vio!" She screamed loudly, tears pouring down her eyes. She almost jumped across the lava to the other two, but Red's arms held her back. The distressed girl was no match for the hero's strength.

"Let! Me! GO!" Ally's cry came from somewhere beside Alex as Blue struggled to hold back the orange clad girl. The look in her eyes spelled murder, and Blue knew there would be hell to pay if he didn't let her go, but he wasn't about to let her throw herself into a battle like the one ensuing between the- "Traitorous bastard!" and his Green counterpart.

"Stop it Red, let go, I cant let them do this!" Alex yelled at the boy Red in vain, he wasn't about to let go.

"Alexis, you can't…you cant help… this has to be...done." Although he was in tears too, Red refused to let her get involved.

And then it happened.  
The moment in time when everyone seemed to freeze except for a laughing Shadow and an attacking Vio.  
Vio hit Green in the stomach and all everyone saw was Green fall to his knees, a pained look on his face.  
Vio walked away as if he didn't hear a hear break once more.

"Green!"

The world unfroze and the four teenagers on Green's side were by him, trying desperately to wake him from what was sure to be an eternal slumber.

"Green!" Alex yelled, though he didn't answer.

_He isn't coming back,_ she thought, her thoughts quickly turning bitter as she cast her eyes toward Vio_. It's_ his_ fault_!  
She reached down and took ahold of Green's hat, placing it on her own head and reaching inside the pocket of her shorts to pull out a small wooden dragon figure.

"I told you, this is how it is." Vio didn't even bother to glance down at his fallen Green counterpart as the rest of them tried to revive him.

"B-but… Vio… You… You promised that YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE!" she was crying at this point. Full blown, unashamed, salty tears running down her cheeks. Her grip tightened around the dragon figure, opening it up for a moment to glance at the inscription she had ended up carving into it.

She had done it the day he promised to never leave.  
The day he promised he would always protect her.  
Vio had broken that promise.  
Vio… had killed Green.

She looked up into his eyes, catching a glimpse of something which could be mistaken for sadness, but it left as fast as it came and she was left with the doubt lingering in the back of her mind.

"You broke your promise." She spoke in a tone suggesting she didn't believe this herself, but it was impossible not to.

"I guess I did."

"No! You wouldn't do that!"

"Then you don't know me." Vio's voice was almost as harsh as his words. "There's no point at all in staying with you. Don't you get it? I only said such things because I wanted to toy with you."

_No.  
_"NO!" she didn't seem to be in control of her own body anymore, all she knew was that she wanted to wipe that smug little smirk off his face. She swung her arm back and threw with full force.  
Her thoughts were in a frenzy, her world was going black.

_There's no way Green survived that.  
__There's no way we'll beat Guffu.  
__There's no way any of us with survive this._

* * *

Vio watched the red-headed girl go down, falling backwards and fainting at the very sound of his words. She had thrown something at him before she had fallen into her dreamless sleep. He looked down to see the small dragon figure he had seen her and Ally play with when they thought no one was looking. When he examined it closer he saw the small inscription she had made.

_Vio 3_

He ignore the pain in his chest and walked away, as if he hadn't heard his own heart shatter.

* * *

Damn! I actually really like the way this once turned out!  
I know it's been a long ass time since i've updated, but i've got good reasons, i think.  
I mean it's a big deal when you get a new sister all of a sudden huh?  
But enough about me.

Reviews just might get Green to live!


	7. Acting

So, I'm back.

I know! I'm sorry! It's been forever in a half since I've updated. :/ (The website even got a facelift while I was gone)  
But, I grew out of Zelda for a while.  
Lucky for you guys, Independance Day makes me emotional, so I'm crying my eyes out one second, and bouncing of the walls the next, and I decided to put my time to good use. And this was the product. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Green!"

"Alexis!"

Their comrades rushed to their sides, worried about their friends' safety. They could have very well died on the spot for all they knew. Ally ran over to a fainted Alexis, quick to pull her friend's head into her lap while Blue and Red tried to get their fairy friend to revive Green.

"He's just… unconscious."

As if on cue, Green snapped his eyes open, and sat up, a worried look on his face. Despite the fact that he had been knocked unconscious by Vio's blow, he had still managed to hear Lexi's distressed cries as his world faded to black.

"You're alright!" Red tightly hugged his Green counterpart but quickly let go when he heard him groan in pain. "Ah! Sorry!"

Blue almost smiled at the sight of his Green counterpart telling Red it was okay. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Alison and Alexis. Ally was lightly stoking the still girl's red hair, a look of melancholy clear on her features. This was the most defeated he had ever seen her, and that's counting all the times she was injured when they were children.

"Ally?" He had walked up to the orange clad girl, his eyes questioning the health of her best friend. "Is she…?"

"She just fainted." Irritation and relief were laced with Ally's voice, but she quickly sighed, this wasn't the time or place to start fighting with her friends, especially since they were just betrayed. "The shock of… what Vio did must've been too much for her."

And how could it not?

_I mean,_ Ally's thoughts raced as Green slowly made his way to her and Alexis, _if someone I loved were to betray me like that. _She looked up when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, it was Blue.

"She's going to be fine." he stated, reassurance aflame in his eyes. Despite the hatred he professed for the girl he comforted, he sure did a hell of a job at making her feel better.

_I'd lose it._

"He's not kidding you guys."

They all turned toward Green at the sound of his serious tone. The time for joking around and teasing each other was long over. This was war.

"He's serious! He's planning something. Vio's in trouble…!"

* * *

_"Cheers!" _

Shadow Link's laughter bounced off the walls as he and Vio celebrated with the drinking of a little fine cider. The Cyclops that were his minions drank up as well, greedily taking their commander's offer to "drink up as much as they like".

_"This is GREAT! Now the four heroes can't ever rejoin as one!" _ He gave another loud cackle before holding out his glass to his new ally, _"And it's all thanks to you, Vio!" _

Vio held up his cup to meet Shadow's with a loud _clink._

"Cheers to the Castle of Darkness, my friend."

* * *

"We need to get moving."

Ally glared at Blue, her stare colder than usual.

Alexis had woken up a good three minutes ago and he already wanted to start the rescue mission. Didn't he understand that Alex was distraught?

"You _need_ to shut up."

He, surprisingly enough, didn't snap back at her snarky remark, and Green-feeling much better by now, but saying he'd probably have a killer stomachache later- sighed at his two allies.

"Fighting isn't going to help anyone, Ally." He gave the girl a significant stare, as if warning her, but she only looked away as suborn as always. "I know you hate to admit it, but we do have to get going."

"Alright," The dark haired girl sighed in defeat, and stood from her cross-legged position on the floor, "Get everything ready, I'll talk to her and we'll be good to go in a good five minutes."

"Are you sure?" Blue cocked an eyebrow in her direction, "We don't have time for sissy girl talk."

"I swear I'll murder you one day."

* * *

"You do realize I'm not just going to let you mope around forever, right?"

Ally stood beside her best friend who sat on the cold ground, a counter going off in the back of her mind, if she didn't make it back to camp on time, Blue would never let her hear the end of it.

"But he broke his promise." Tears threatened to well up in her eyes, needless to say she was taking the whole 'Vio betrayed everyone' thing pretty hard.

"Yeah….I know." Ally was never very good at girl talk, so this entire situation was uncharted waters for her, "But you heard what Green said! It's all a big show! You know, to infiltrate the enemy's base and all!" She smiled widely at the red head before her, "Who knew Vio was such a great actor?"

Alex only sighed, still pretty much depressed over this entire thing.

_Crap._ Ally thought_, how the hell am I supposed to get her back to her old self?_

"That's it." She had muttered it quietly to herself but Alexis was able to hear the irritation in her best friend's voice. "Get up." Alex glanced up lazily from the ground, but made no move to listen to Ally.

"I said** GET UP**_**!**__" _

Alexis immediately sprang to her feet, knowing better than to mess with Alison's temper.

"I know this isn't the time to be yelling at you, but you don't seem to understand any other way." Ally glared at her best friend half-heartedly, "You are going to stop all your moping, NOW. We're going to walk back to camp, climb a giant tower of fire and death and save that nerd's ass! Got it?"

"Y-yes Sir!"

* * *

"I HATE VIO SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

Ally growled in aggravation as she wiped sweat from her brow, the heat of the Tower of Fire was starting to piss her off even more. If there were three things she couldn't stand they were: Blue, pants and the heat.

"But Green said he was the good guy!" Red tried to defend his much calmer self and glanced at Ally with a sad expression.

"Yeah, I know." She gave him an almost painful smile, "But couldn't he have taken over something like Marshmallow Mountain, or a cave made of chocolate? At least something that won't melt me would be nice."

She only received a sympathetic glance in return before Blue spoke out.

"Let's hurry op and save him then!"

"Calm down!" Green warned him, "We can't just show up and blow Vio's cover!"

"In that case," the small tinkling voice spoke above them as the ball of light that was their fair friend offered her help, "I'll go see what's going on."

"Great idea!"

* * *

"So this is_ our_ country?"

_"Yes. What a nice view, neh?"_

Vio and Shadow Link stood at the balcony at the highest level of the tower overlooking the country they were going to take by storm.

"_Vio, you're better than I thought,_" Shadow Link smirked at the Violet clad deserter, winking as he spoke, _"With just the two of us, we can rule not only this country, but the whole world as well!"_

"Are you going to betray Lord Guffu?"

Even though he didn't mean a word of it, the genuine curiosity that rung in Vio's voice caused Shadow Link to cackle once more.

_"Eh, Guffu's something I revived, we can just seal him back again and problem solved." _Shadow shrugged his shoulder indifferently, laying across the edge of the railing.

"But…" Vio almost hesitated, he couldn't seem_ too_ curious, or else Shadow would get suspicious, "Isn't there something stronger behind Guffu?"

_"Hm_?" Shadow glanced at Vio, almost surprised by his knowledge, but then again, he_ was_ the smartest of the four heroes, "_Yeah, that's right. The King Of Darkness, Ganon." _he laid back down with another shrug of his shoulders, "_Guffu's gaining strength as he draws in the heroes presence, there's nothing I can really do about that, but_," He sat up, smirking at Vio, something that could be mistaken for ambition shining in his eyes, "_Ganon is the one who allowed me to some into this world using the Dark Mirror._"

This is it.

This is the type of valuable information Vio had been looking to find out.

"Dark Mirror?" He repeated, "What's that?"

* * *

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLS?"_

Vio and Shadow had gone down a flight of stair to find a couple of Cyclops clumsily wiping away at a mirror with a dirty cloth, the other posing in front of it.

"_Are you trying to break it? Get out!"_

The look of desperation on Shadow's face looked as if his very life counted on the well being of this mirror. He relaxed a bit as the minions scurried out of the room, frightened by his threatening voice. He turned to smirk at Vio once more.

"This is the Dark Mirror." He placed a hand on it's smooth dark reflective surface, "It provides us with unlimited Dark Power."

"Do you think Ganon could be defeated if the Mirror was destroyed."

Shadow shrugged, he seemed to do that a lot, being indifferent to pretty much anything, "_I think that could only happen when Zelda lends her powers to the heroes, right? That's why she can't escape the sky tall tower of the wind palace."_

Perfect!

Shadow Link had practically given him a map as to where he could find princess Zelda, and already Vio's mind was forming strategies to defeat the forces of evil.

"So then why don't we use Princess Zelda to defeat Ganon?"

"_What?" _Shadow hissed, turning around to glare at Vio.

"Think about it," Vio smirked, adding to his façade, "With Ganon out of the way, we could be rulers of the world!"

"_I see…. Okay_!" Shadow smirked back at his ally, "_Let's give it a try!_"

They began to descend down the stairs when Shadow threw his arm out Vio's shoulders in a friendly gesture, "_Vio, you're an excellent friend._"

"Aww, shucks."

"_No, I mean it_," Shadow Link actually smiled this time, "_I feel I have finally met a trustworthy ally._"

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

So...?

What do guys think? I'd really like some feedback on this one.  
Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, but I didn't really bother to proof read this one.

Reviews will make Alex less mopey. ^_^


	8. Truth

YES! I know I know it's like a million years since I last updated this and I'm really sorry MLS, but I finally got back into the funk of writing it and it's back full force to hit you right in the feels. No worries! Not too much tragedy I think. Okay, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

"Alright! It's time for our first destruction!"

Shadow Link's voice echoed through the clearing of Death Mountain as he and Vio flew over the horizon, destroying everything in their path. Lava poured down the mountain side, hurrying animals to run from the scorching hot plasma.

His maniacal laughter soon followed as he commanded the beast they rode upon to light aflame all in their way.

"To the humans who looked down upon us Shadows! I'll show you my strength!"

The poor boy was mad with power.

* * *

"Ugh! Can we get the hell out of here now? We can't afford to waste any more time!" Ally's irritated voice echoed throughout the cave they were hiding away in. They had been making excellent progress at climbing uphill, when a sudden wave of lava forced them to take refuge.

"I'll go check!" The little ball of light, known only as Red's fairy friend, quickly flew out of the mouth of the cave and upwards looking around at the cooled down lava.

* * *

_There it is. _

Vio stood in front of the dark mirror Shadow had shown him earlier.

It had become his target, the thing he had to destroy to gain some sort of advantage over Guffu and his minions.

He had quietly made his way toward the mirror when he was sure Shadow Link had gone to sleep, and now he stood there, hammer at the ready, determination in his eyes. He raised the small mallet in his hands, about to bring it down….

"Hey Mr. Hero!"

Vio immediately froze, thinking he had been caught in the act by one of his supposed comrades. However, when he looked behind him, all he saw was a short little man dressed in green, looking up at him curiously.

"Who are you?"

"What? You changed your clothes? But we were a perfect match!"

"That's Green; you've got the wrong guy. Go away!" Vio glanced about him nervously, if this guy didn't shut up soon, his cover would be blown.

"You're mean!" the little man quickly furrowed his brow, attacking the young hero with his tiny fists, "You must be hiding a secret force-gem hideout from me! Where? Where?! WHERE?!"

"GO AWAY!" Vio quickly grabbed the man's collar and threw him across the room, watching in horror as he bounced off a Cyclops' belly, effectively waking him up.

The Cyclops slowly woke up; glancing at Vio's suspicious position in front of the mirror, hammer in hand. Realizing what this meant, the beast stood up, prepared to finish him.

Moments later, said Cyclops fell to the ground dead. Vio stood beside him, four sword in hand, glancing about as he heard noises.

"Crap."

* * *

"_WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?!" _

Shadow Link quickly burst through a pair of doors, racing downstairs to find Vio beside a dead Cyclops. His eyes widened a bit at the sight.

"_Why did you kill him?" _

"I was just looking at the mirror when it at attacked me." Vio lied straight through his teeth, "It must've been sleep walking."

"Sir." Shadow turned around when his attention was called by another minion carrying the small mallet Vio held only moments before. He quickly formulated a plan, shrugging when Shadow Link looked his way.

_"Someone tried to break the mirror."_

"I saw a midget here a while ago, it must've been him."

"_Maybe one of the Links got in." _Shadow quickly made his way over to the Dark Mirror, "_I'll ask the mirror what the other two are doing." _

The dark mirror wavered for a bit, the image of the other three Links and their two female companions quickly appearing through a cloud of fog their voices coming through and echoing slightly.

**_ "I hear an awful lot of racket in there."_**

**_ "I wonder if Miss Fairy is done?"_**

**_ "I'm sure she's fine, Green, don't even worry about it!" _**

**_ "Maybe we should get a closer look?"_**

"_THAT'S GREEN! WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?"_

_"_I don't know!" Vio feigned confusion, "I was sure I had killed him back at-"

He cut himself short as another image appeared through the fog of the dark mirror. This one, of him only moments ago. His reflection held up the hammer he had tried to use to destroy the source of Shadow's evil power.

Shadow Link was silent for a bit before turning to order the various Cyclopes around Vio.

"_THIS TRAITOR MUST BE EXECUTED!" _

* * *

"Ugh. This is taking forever! How long is Miss Fairy going to keep us waiting?"

An annoyed sigh escaped Ally's lips as she sat around a rock with her companions. Not only had she already been annoyed beyond belief due to the heat of the venue but when the little fairy had wanted to go "check things out" before they went in blind, she figured it wouldn't take more than five minutes.

"Can you shut up?" The angriest of the four Links spoke up, glaring at the orange clad girl. "We've only been here for like, five minutes, tops."

"Screw you, Blue. I am not in the mood for this." She glared at him, "And for the record it's been twenty minutes."

"Yeah well you can go f-"

"Heroes! Heroes!" Blue cut himself short as a bright ball of light flew urgently toward them, bouncing up and down trying desperately to deliver a message of impending danger. "Quick! Shadow has discovered Vio's plan and he intends to kill him!"

"Oh no..."

"Are you sure?" Ally glanced back at her friend to find Alex's hand over her mouth a terrified look on her face.

"Yes! Now hurry Heroes! There is not much time left!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Alex coughed a bit, trying to cover up another sniffle as she trailed behind her friends while they all trenched forward, desperate to save Vio.

"Alex, don't think I can't hear you back there!" Ally glanced at her friend, the warning in her voice matching the look in her eyes. "He's not dead, okay?"

"But he _will _be!" The shorter girl only sniffled in response.

"Can't you be optimistic? Just this once?! Even Blue is being more optimistic than you and he's a huge butt."

"Hey!"

"Um… Guys, I don't think it's the right time to fight…" Red interrupted their fighting shrinking back slightly when the three fighting sent him a slight glare. "Sorry!" He squeaked out an apology, pointing slightly at an opening ahead of them, "But look!" A light orange glow radiated from the cave in question, muffled yelling coming from inside.

* * *

_"Look at the traitor now!"_

Shadow Link glared at the traitor in question as he was held up against a rock, tied tightly to it. The Cyclops surrounding the violet clad hero roared in response to their superior's words awaiting the bloodshed that was sure to come.

Vio glared at his and Red's swords placed above his head.

"So you watched us all the time with that mirror!"

"Right!" his evil counterpart smirked down at the trapped boy_, "But trust me, there are things I would've rather not seen. Like you and your__ pathetic__ little girlfriend."_

Vio could do nothing but glare at Shadow while he flicked his wrist, commanding the mirror to return to the Tower of Winds.

_"So it was all a big show, was it? Who would've thought you'd play evil tricks even _I _wouldn't stoop so low to play!"_ The evil boy grinned a bit, glaring at Vio.

"Don't pull that with me. I didn't do anything worse than you, you said it yourself: we're the same."

Shadow only sighed disappointedly; really? That was his great argument?

"_Betraying my trust was stupid of you."_ He shrugged, "_Killing you really is a waste, but it seems I have no choice."_ He glanced at one of the many Cyclopes around Vio and nodded ever so slightly, prompting the beast to take a swing at the base of the stone restraining the hero.

"_I'm now going to eliminate you and the two blades of you stupid heroes_." Shadow chuckled darkly, "_Now they'll never be able to defeat Lord Guffu!"_

"VIO!"

A flash of green and orange was seen as a couple of Cyclopes went down, grunting as they passed out. Vio glanced around, looking for his saviors; before him stood Green and Ally, swords up, battle stance at the ready.

"Green! Ally!" He had really thought this was the end of him, but seeing his friends brought back hope as they took down more Cyclopes. The light rattling of the swords above him caused him to look up only for a surprised "Blue!" to escape his mouth.

"Game over, Shadow!

"We're here to rescue you, Vio!" the violet clad hero glanced down once more to see that Red and Alex had joined his green counterpart and his short-tempered friend.

"You're going down Shadow!" Ally let out a growl, a cocky smirk gracing her lips as she held her whip up behind her ready to strike.

"Yeah!"

"Alex!" Vio let out a surprised cry only to earn a hurt look in return. He would have to redeem his image once they were all out danger's way.

He felt the rock beneath him shift suspiciously and heard Blue let out a soft 'What the...?'

"N… No! Stay away from this rock!" If they all remained on it, it wouldn't be able to take their weight and would surely fall into the lava filled pit bellow them.

The rock shifted again and before any of the heroes could react a loud '_CRACK!'_ was heard and soon they were all pulled down by gravity.

"MWAAAAH!" the five let out a panicked cry as they each reached out to grab a hold of something- _anything-_ to save their lives. Green held on tightly to the ledge, Red clinging to his leg for dear life. Ally had managed to grab ahold of Blue's arm- much to her distaste- and Alexis was currently free falling trying desperately to aim her rod bellow them.

Before they could meet the fiery lava bellow them Alexis managed to shoot a ray of blue power at its boiling surface, freezing over the lava and allowing them to land safely.

"Wow! You saved us!" Red smiled widely as he let his feet touch the stone.

"Be careful, not everything's frozen! There's still lava beneath the ice!" Alex warned watching as Green used his sword to release Vio from his hold.

Blue extended out his arm to help his violet counterpart down from his perch, Ally still attached desperately to his other arm.

"You can let go now, you know." Blue smirked down at the girl still holding onto him, scarred fists clenched at the hem of his shirt. "Don't tell me you're_ scared_?"

Ally recoiled back, practically pushing Blue away from her and glaring at the ground, "You wish!"

A low growl was heard from above as they glanced up to see Shadow engulfed in black flames. He pointed an accusing finger at the friends.

"_KILL THEM!"_

The six heroes smirked as Blue tossed down Red and Vio's swords. They Cyclopes only advanced angrily while they stood their ground, swords at the ready.

"Bring it."

* * *

To say the fight didn't last long was an understatement. With Green and Ally having taken out most of the Cyclopes when they burst into the place to save Vio, there was little resistance left, and soon, Shadow Link was left standing alone.

_"How dare you? Destroying my realm, all my plans…you idiot, Vio!"_

"Your just a copy of us, we think alike and that's why I was able to fool you." the once allies glared at each other, "The difference between you and I is that even to the very end, you would betray your master for your own selfish purposes while I could never give up the hero in me!"

Shadow Link growled once more, "_You'll pay for this! Trust me! Don't think this war is over!_"

"Just try us!" Ally called out to the Shadow copy earning her a glare, "We're not the same as we were at Hyrule Castle!"

_"Dammit… I'll bring the six of you to hell!"_

"Ally, Alex..." Green glanced at his two friends in question, giving them a look as he stepped forward with the rest of his copies.

Ally only nodded in response, Alex following suit as they stepped back.

This was Link's fight.

"Four Sword, LEND US YOUR POWER!"

All four Links let out a battle cry and raised their swords in unison. The swords beamed with a powerful light and the four heroes aimed it at their Shadow copy. Shadow hissed as the beam of light hit him and soon disappeared leaving only an echoing cry and fog where he once stood.

With Shadow Link gone, the light from the heroes' weapons blasted at the volcano wall and the structure began to groan in protest. Rocks began sliding down and crashing through the ice below their feet, causing the lava to bubble up.

"The whole place is falling apart!"

"Worry not heroes! I will transport you to safety!"

The blue ball of light known only as Miss Fairy swirled around the gathered group of heroes soon teleporting them out of harm's way.

* * *

"We finally defeated Shadow Link! I can't bel-"

"Not so fast!" Red was cut short by his Violet counterpart, a serious look on his face. "It's not over, yet; they still have the Dark Mirror."

Green quirked his eyebrow, a confused look on his face.

"The Dark Mirror?"

"We have to destroy it! They're invincible with it, if we don't-"

"Can you shut up for a second, Vio?"

Ally had spoken up, clapping her hand over his mouth and cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah," Blue nodded in agreement, "We were separated for so long… Just shut up and relax!"

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE NOT EVIL!" Red's gleeful yell was all the warning Vio had before he was tackled by the happiest of all four Links, causing him to fall over.

Green glanced at Ally and Blue before they nodded at each other and let out a cry of: "DOGGY PILE!"

"Oof!" The three of them had thrown themselves onto Red and Vio causing the two below them to lose their breath.

"I'm not even sorry because oh my goddesses you're not evil and that's just the BEST THING EVER." Ally buried her face in Vio's shoulder her arms wrapping around just about anything they could reach.

They all laughed happily forgetting their other female companion for a moment. That is until Ally lifted her head up to look behind her. Alexis stood by, rubbing the back of her neck and looking more awkward than ever before.

"Red, Blue, Green you guys should help me go look for firewood. Yes? Yes." The orange clad girl soon stood grabbing ahold of Red's hand and lifting him up as well. Red and Green followed her gaze when she glanced at Alexis and immediately understood that they should leave, Blue on the other hand was an idiot and couldn't take a hint.

"What? It's like mid-day and it's hot as hell here! What do we need firewood for?" He crossed his arms looking away, stubborn as usual. "Besides, since when do I take orders from the likes of y-HEY!"

"I don't have time for you to be stupid, C'MON!"

Ally had grabbed ahold of the back of Blue's collar promptly dragging him away all the while he sprouted some pretty colorful language. Red only frowned at his words as Green laughed walking away with them.

There was an awkward silence as their teammates walked away, the occasional insult from Blue being heard in the distance.

"Alex…?" Vio spoke lightly, already choosing his words carefully in his head. If he was going to redeem himself he would have to be completely honest.

Alex only shook her head, pointing toward the woods in the opposite direction that Ally and the other three Links had gone. She let out a low, "They're spying."

Vio nodded understanding what she meant and followed her was they walked through the wood, soon reaching a clearing.

* * *

"I told you she could tell if we were spying!"

Red whined as he crouched down further, trying to keep his legs from falling asleep.

"That's cause _this_ idiot," Ally shoved her thumb at Blue, glaring at him, "never shut the hell up."

"Hey! I don't want to hear them and their stupid mushy lovey dovey junk. Gross!" The Link in question gagged.

"Yeah well at least _someone _likes him!" Ally stood, puffing out her chest and looking at Blue with a challenging look in her eye. "Nobody likes you."

"Pffft." Blue only scoffed, "As if! We all know Elne is pretty much in love with me."

"But-!"

"Let it go Red." Greed cut off red before he could interfere in Blue and Ally's argument. "You know once they get started Blue will say anything to win."

"..." Red only glanced at the fighting two once more as Ally smirked at a particularly offended look on Blue's face. "...Okay."

"Besides," Green winked down at the frowning boy, "We all know she likes _you_ the best_."_

Red could do nothing but blush and stutter out a small "R-right."

* * *

"Alex…?"

Said girl and Vio now stood in the middle of a small clearing among the dense forest. There was an awkward air to the whole place and to be honest this wasn't a talk that anybody wanted to have, but it was necessary.

"Look: I'm going to be honest here." Vio raised his hands up in defeat for a moment, "I'm sorry to have made you think you lost me. I'm sorry for hurting you...and Green! I never meant to hurt you this way, I'm serious."

Alex remained quiet as she stared at the ground, her hands balled into fists at her side. Vio glanced worriedly at her, flinching as she started shaking silently.

"Ale-?"

"DON'T _EVER_ DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Alex's fabled yelling mad itself present as she glared at Vio, her hands still shaking. "I was_ so_ worried! When we first saw you at the temple...and, and...When you said you were_ evil?!_"

"Alexis, I'm sorry! I-"

"_YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE_!" She glared at him again before collapsing in the dirt, tears finally falling from her eyes, "YOU...you broke...your promise."

And just like that she was out of steam. She sobbed harder as Vio wrapped his arms around her gently 'shhhh'ing her and patting her hair.

* * *

"Yeah well you're stupid!"

"Is that the best you got you yellow bellied coward?!"

"What did you call me, you witch?"

"Oh hell NO. You did NOT just call me a witch."

"Pffft. And what's a _weak little girl_ like you going to do about it?"

"...I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU THIS TIME!"

"Please don't! Green, do something!"

"She's not serious, Red." Green sighed, "Maybe we should just go look for Alexis and Vio?"

* * *

"Just..." The red headed girl took a deep breath, "Just swear you won't do this again?" She cautiously looked into Vio's blue eyes, looking for any signs of deception.

"I won't." Vio sighed, "But to be fair, I didn't completely break my promise. I promised I'd take care you right?" This only earned him a confused glance from the gray-clad girl.

"...Yeah?"

"I did all of this to protect you and the others. The whole...betraying you thing was just so I could see what the dark side was up to, and now we know about the Dark Mirror! The sooner this war is over, the sooner we'll all be safe.

"That's no excuse…" Alex mumbled into her hands, "Besides," she glanced up at him. "You can't blame me for being skeptical of you."

"And if I can prove it…" He almost smirked, "You'll believe me?"

"Depends on what-"

Alex's voice was cut short as Vio leaned in, capturing her lips in his own. Alex smiled a bit. His lips were more convincing than words could ever be.

* * *

"Alex? Vio?"

Red, Green, Blue and Ally all walked passed a couple of trees to find Alex and Vio sitting on the ground in a small clearing.

"AW GROSS THEY'RE MAKING OUT!"

* * *

Oh Blue, stop being so immature. Pfffft. I couldn't help but write in a little more Red/Elne as subtle as it was. Whoa Green, look at you Mr. Matchmaker. Ha!  
I had SO much fun writing this chapter omg. I can't wait to get started on the next one, oh the ideas are brewing already. Thank you SO MUCH to Mew Nina for helping me out with most-if not ALL- of this. My partners are always the best you know.

Look for an update SOON; I swear it. I've got like three more days of wifi and nothing to do so I'll be writing my ass off for you guys.


	9. Envy

So here's that other chapter I promised!  
This story's coming to and end soon and that really sucks because I really enjoy writing for you guys. Maybe I'll start another LoZ one? any suggestions? I'm usually no good at writing unless I have a co-author to push me tho, so I'll have to figure that out. Anyway, have some amazingly awkward scenes and dramatic stuff! Onward!

* * *

"AH! I'm just really excited you're not evil oh my goddesses!"

Ally launched herself at Vio, tackling him in a hug for like the twenty-third time that day. The sun had just begun to set and still Vio was sure he had a bruise forming on his side from where she would tackle him and hug him tightly.

Green, Red and Alex only laughed at the tough girl's display of affection. Alex smiled warmly, she understood that their relationship and Ally's happiness over Vio being a hero after all was completely platonic. It took a lot for Ally to show when she cared for someone, so at first her actions came as a surprise to everyone. But sometime around the 13th time, they had become used to it and only laughed.

Blue, however didn't find it funny_. At all._

"Can you stop that? It's starting to get annoying."

Even Blue's low growl couldn't get to Ally at the moment. She was way too happy that Vio ended up being the good guy to let anything get her down.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's just I'm SO happy. So, so freaking happy!"

She finally stood up, helping Vio up and taking their previous positions sitting on a log around the newly formed campfire. Night was approaching fast and with it came a slight chill in the air. "You really had us going there Vio. Damn you are a good actor." She grinned at him, resisting the urge to tackle him _again_. "I just missed you _so much!"_

Blue couldn't take it anymore. He shook in place as Ally wrapped her arms around Vio's neck, placing him in an affectionate head lock.

_"IF YOU MISSED HIM SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU MARRY HIM?!"_

His angry yell had startled the rest of the group and before he could be questioned on his words he stormed off toward the woods and into the dark, running as fast as he could manage.

Ally sighed. It seems everyone was running off into the woods lately.

* * *

"Maybe you should go talk to him?"

"Yeah well maybe you should shut up." Ally glared in Green's direction, scoffing at the idea. "Besides, why the hell do _I_ have to go?"

"Cause you're the one who pissed him off." Alex smiled at her friend's threatening look, "So you get to go after him."

"When is Blue _not _pissed off at someone? Besides, he's totally mad at Vio, don't try to pin this on me!"

"_If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him' _I don't know, Ally," Green smirked at the orange-clad girl, "Sounds like he was mad at you for being too affectionate with Vio."

"Yeah, you should go apologize," Red smiled lightly at Alex's suggestion, even he found this whole thing funny, "Give him a hug... and, oh I don't know, maybe a smooch or two...?"

Ally's face turned dark red, whether it was in embarrassment or anger, was anyone's guess. She glared darkly at everyone before standing up and storming off in the direction Blue fled.

"I hope you know I freaking hate ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

"Blue!"

Ally walked around the woods shouting out the name of the boy known only by a color. "Blue! You little butthole come out here!"

It was starting to get darker and harder to see, and she was getting worried that she was walking too far into the forest. The orange glow from her companions' campfire could no longer be seen and she could no longer hear them laughing- the jerks- at her situation.

"Blue I swear if I die out here I will haunt you till the end of time."

She growled under her breath, wrapping her arms around herself to keep out the cold.

"That would be a pain in the ass."

"AH!"

A voice spoke from the darkness and Ally shrieked, hand grabbing ahold of her whip and going into battle mode. Blue only smirked before walking out of the shadows, his hands held up to show that he meant her no harm. Ally didn't relax. No, instead she gripped her whip tighter and glared at the runaway boy.

"Aw, did I scare the poor _little girl?"_

"Words cannot describe how much I hate you right now." Blue flinched at the serious tone in her voice, trying to hide the hurt look on the face with a frown and furrowed brow. "I should whip you just for being such a jackass."

"Pft, whatever." He rolled his eyes, eyeing her up and down, "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off attached at the hip with _Vio_ or something?" He spit out his violet counterpart's nickname with such venom one would think it was him he betrayed and not Shadow Link.

"Yeah well I would be nice and warm in my tent by now if _someone_ hadn't thrown a temper tantrum and ran off into the freaking woods, you idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot! Nobody asked you to follow me."

"Actually," Ally rolled her eyes, grimacing at the memory of her companion's teasing. "They pretty much forced me to come look for you. So thanks for that."

"Yeah well you can go back; I'm not dead and I'm not going back until I damn well please." Blue turned, giving her his back and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Besides, I don't feel like dealing with you when you're pissed."

"Can you stop being such a stubborn jackass?!" She sighed, "Okay, look, I'm not mad, no, not at all. Just please come back already so everyone can get off my back."

He glanced at her over his shoulder, giving her smile a skeptical look.

"You're still mad."

"Ugh. No I'm not, now can we please skip the part where you tell what's wrong with you and we talk about our feelings? I'd rather not get nauseous." She blinked at his raised eyebrow, realizing she wasn't exactly being nice and if she wanted to convince him to go back then she'd have to put on one hell of an act.

"I-I mean...I really want to know why you ran into the woods like a little siss-I mean why did you run into the woods? What's bothering you," she swallowed another insult, "my friend?"

He almost smirked at her attempts to be nice to him. He was going to make her swallow her pride and actually care for him.

"Oh, woe is me!" He dramatically looked at her, almost matching Red's puppy dog look, "I just hate all the attention Vio's getting. We all know I'm the star of the show."

"...You're jealous?"

She didn't sound very sincere, or convinced for that matter. He dubiously glanced at her expecting to see her giving him a caring look. Instead, he found that she had her hand on her hip, her head tilted ever so slightly as she looked at the ground, a confused look coating her features.

"That's it?"

_She sounds pissed. _

_Abort mission, Blue. _

_ABORT MISSION._

Before he could smirk and call out a quick "I'm kidding! Haha what a great prank, right?" he found himself pressed against the trunk of a tree, Ally's fist at his collar, her face in his own.

_This feels vaguely familiar._

Blue grimaced at the memory of when he shoved her in the river.

"You ran off into the forest, worried_ everyone_, and almost got me frozen to death because you _were JEALOUS_?!" Ally was sure everyone back at the camp could hear her yelling but right now she didn't care.

"N-no!" Blue wasn't doing so well with his words, Ally's face too close to his for him to concentrate properly. "I-it's just that... that..."

"That WHAT Blue?" Ally only growled, shoving him further against the tree, "That's you're a jealous little prick who runs away when I hug Vio?!"

"Sh-SHUT UP!"

"Is that the best you got?" She leaned in closer, smirk gracing her lips, plan formulating in her head. "_Sweetie."_

Blue's face quickly turned a bright red rivaling Red's tunic and he looked shocked beyond belief. Ally only smirked wider. So she was right, he does have a weakness for sweet talk. Thank you, Green.

"What's _wrong Hun_," She chuckled a bit, "Feeling nervous?"

Blue frowned, trying desperately to keep the red away from his face- and consequentially failing- as he thought of a plan of his own. He furrowed his brow in concentration before a smirk made its way onto his lips. He remembered something he could use against her.

"You wish."

Blue's words were the only warning Ally was given before he forced his lips on her own, pressing way too hard to be comfortable and being way to sloppy to be romantic. It was, however, very effective in distracting her and soon enough she let go of his collar, kissing back ever so slightly.

That is until she came to her senses.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She pushed the blue-clad boy away from her, glaring at his blushing figure. She felt the heat radiating off of her own cheeks, hoping she was better off than Blue.

Blue only looked away, smirking a bit, in the end his plan had worked and he was free.

"That was a stupid move." Ally growled, "You're just pissed cause I know your weakness_, Sweetie."_

Blue flinched a bit, but his smirk widened none the less as he glanced at her, giving her a cocky look.

"Yeah well you're just pissed cause you _liked_ it."

Ally only growled at him again, resisting the temptation to throw a punch at his face. As much as she liked to do so, the longer they stayed out here, the harder the rest of them would question and tease them.

"Shut your face," She pushed past him, walking toward the campfire, "Let's go back before I beat your face in."

"Like you could."

* * *

A muffled yell was heard in the background. Something that sounded along the lines of 'Blue you're such an idiot'.

Red only sighed, "I hope they're okay..."

"They'll be fine, Red." Alex assured him smiling at his doubting look, "I'm sure Ally won't beat him too bad."

* * *

"I'm going to bed."

As soon as Ally and Blue came upon the campfire with their companions surrounding it, Ally stormed past them all and into the tent she shared with Alexis.

"What's her deal?" Green looked at Blue, the question hanging in the air among the heroes. "Care to explain?"

Blue didn't even spare him a glance, instead making a beeline for his own tent pitched as far away from Ally's as possible. "I'm going to sleep too."

The remaining heroes outside looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever, if they want to be dramatic, that's fine. They'd have to question them later.

* * *

"Where exactly are we supposed to go now?"

Red glanced around for his fairy friends, smiling when she floated around his head a bit. They had all gathered the next morning, Blue and Ally still quieter than usual as they gathered camp and packed up.

"You should go to the Four Sword Shrine!" The fairy flashed a little brighter in urgency, "The Maidens surely have recovered by now. They are calling me back."

"Well you heard Miss Fairy!" Green smiled at his companions, "To the Four Sword Shrine!"

* * *

"So...?"

Alexis's sing song voice reached Ally's ears as they trailed a little ways behind the Links.

"So?" Ally glanced at her friend, "Got something to say?"

"Oh nothing really," Alex smiled, "I was just wondering what happened last night in the woods...?"

Ally made a face, scrunching up her nose and glaring at the blue clad hero chatting with Green ahead of her. "None of your damn business is what."

Alex only sighed, knowing her friend well enough to see that she was only being rude as a defense mechanism. "Oh c'mon Ally, you can trust your old pal Alex. I promise I won't say a word."

Ally looked at her curiously before glancing at the rest of their companions to make sure they were far away enough. "Fine." She sighed as Alex leaned in and she whispered into her ear explaining last night's events.

"_He did what?"_ Alex whispered-yelled when Ally was finished with her explanation. "_Wow. Who would've thought he had the guts."_

"_What_?" Ally whispered back, confused at her friend's comment. "_What'd you mean?"_

"_Oh nothing_!" Alex smiled back at her, quickly changing the subject. "_So..._did_ you like it?"_

"What_?!" _Ally recoiled from her friend's question, looking away and crossing her arms, raising her voice at her. "Of course I didn't!"

"Right." Alex smirked at her blushing friend, "Ally, you should know by now you can't lie to me."

Ally only groaned, glaring at the gray-clad girl for being right, "Ugh. Okay fine! Maybe I did. But just a little! So little it isn't even significant and can you please wipe that please look off your face oh my goddesses you're impossible!"

Ally walked a little faster leaving her friend behind as she quickly made conversation with Red, trying to forget what her friend made her confess.

"What was that all about?" Alex looked up to see Vio had now joined her and laced his fingers with her own.

"Oh nothing..." Alex smirked, "Let's just say I've got a little plan on how to get Ally and Blue to stop fighting for good."

"Oh?" Vio raised his brow at his girlfriend's look, "Do tell..."

* * *

"What the heck am I doing here...?"

Somewhere in the Castle of Winds the man known as Link's father awoke to find himself in a strange place.

"At least I'm okay..." he glanced around him, "But where's Link?"

* * *

"The Six Maidens!"

When the traveling heroes reached the shrine of the Four Sword they were greeted by the sight of the Six Maidens, fully recovered and smiling down at them.

_"Heroes,"_ they all spoke in unison, _"You have returned. Thanks to you and the power of the Four Sword we have all fully recovered. And maidens, your presence has greatly aided the heroes on their journey, we thank you as well."_

_"Now it is time to connect the Earth and the Heavens. You must climb the Sky-tall Tower to reach the Castle of Winds. There you will save Princess Zelda."_

_"This time, it is our turn to join as one!"_

They all floated upwards and a bright light emitted from each of them. Soon enough the lights joined to form a single ray shining down from the heavens.

"_Now the Heavens and Earth have been connected."_

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Ally's voiced awoke everyone from their awe at the Maidens' power, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

They all jumped into the light, soon enough floating upwards toward the Heavens.

"_You must surpass the surface of what lies above."_

* * *

"You're okay!"

Hyrule's Noble General turned around to come face to face with the smiling face of Princess Zelda. Surprise overtook his features as he looked the young princess up and down, assuring himself she wasn't injured.

"Princess Zelda!" His voice came out louder than he expected in his surprise, "You're alive! But what are you doing in a place like this?"

"We are inside the Sky-tall tower. It is the structure that connects the Earth to the Heavens." the princess frowned at their situation, "We have been trapped here due to the evil power that has taken over Hyrule. It is the same evil that has been after your son's life."

"M-my son?" The General kneeled before the princess, whether it was because he was showing her respect or because his knees had become weak at the mention of his son's life being in danger, was anyone's guess. "What has happened...is he...?" He couldn't even finish his sentences properly.

"The darkness has taken the form of Link and should be headed this way." The princess looked away, "It is probably after us as we speak. If it isn't defeated, Hyrule will be lost indefinitely."

"As Hyrule's Nobel General Knight, I shall have this evil destroyed before your eyes."

The princess smiled slyly, a look the General had never seen grace the princess' features before. "I envy this cou_rage of yours_." The princess' voice became distorted at the end of her sentence, but she quickly cleared her throat before she was questioned. "Take this, brave _knight."_

"This is...?" The General narrowed his eyes at the princess' form, suspicious at the slight change in her voice from sweet little girl to dark and evil being. She presented him with a helmet, peculiar designs embedded to the front of it.

"It is a helmet which can _help you see what is light_ and what is_ dark."_

The General's eyes widened when the Princess' voice distorted once more, he glared at the helmet, noticing the evil eye carved into the center. Quickly he reached for his sword. "YOU ARE NOT PRINCESS ZELDA!"

"Tch." the princess scoffed as she easily slammed the helmet on the knight's head. "_The enemy is a monster, understand_?"

"Ugh..." The General's futile cries went unheard as the helmet overtook his mind, "...Yes."

"_They will attack as four. Don't fail me_..." The princess was surrounded in a cloud of fog and soon enough the fog cleared up to reveal the big bad himself, Guffu. "_**I'm counting on you**_." His voice was more distorted than it was as the princess_**, "To us, you are: our last chance.**_**"**

* * *

"Wow, we climbed really, really far!"

Red's voice echoed slightly as he looked down and around him to see how far they had all climbed. They had trudged forward through a countless amount of stairs and precariously placed walk ways.

"This is the worst." Ally grumbled in an annoyed manner as she forced her legs to climb yet_ another_ set of seemingly endless stairs. "After this whole thing I never want to see another set of stairs again in my life!"

"Oh c'mon!" Alex tried to cheer up her friend as she and Vio easily walked past the orange-clad girl, "We're almost there."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"We need to be careful from here on out." Green spoke up to drown out his companions' whining. "From here on out there's going to be stronger opponents. We'll never know when they'll attack so keep a look out for-"

"Whoa!" Blue's voice cut Green's speech short as he came to the top of the final set of stairs. He stared up at the giant set of wooden double doors blocking the rest of the way in. He pushed at them with all of his strength only to fall back down in failure. "It won't budge!"

The rest of the Link's tried to help him push as well only to end in failure as well. "Wait!" Green furrowed his brow at the door, "Maybe it won't open because we don't have the other three jewel keys!"

"What the hell is a Jewel Key?" Ally had finally caught up to the rest of her companions only to stumble into a conversation about things she knew nothing about.

Green tucked out a bright green jewel on a necklace out of his tunic. "It a key that's meant to unseal the Sky-tall Tower. Remember when Dad gave us his?" The other three Links suddenly nodded remembering the event. "The other three must be in the hands of the noble knights!"

"WHAT?" Ally only growled at Green's revelation, "Are you trying to tell me, that we did it, we climbed this whole mountain just to find out we can't even GET IN?!"

"It can't be helped," Vio sighed, "Let's turn back."

A sudden gust of wind drew their attention behind the group and soon enough a dark figure approached them. "So you've come. Sorcerer Guffu's underling."

"...That voice...It can't be!"

The figure walked into the light, earning a startled gasp from the six heroes.

"I shall have you sliced in the name of my blade."

"...No..."

"DAD!"

* * *

Yes. Yes that is in fact a cliff hanger.  
To be fair tho, these updates are p close together so idk.  
Ah well, I'm off to watch rise of the guardians because the internet is a beautiful thing and i can do that okay bye.

Reviews will knock some sense back into Link's Dad. We all know he needs it now.


	10. Trapped

Here's yet another update! Oh, we're coming to the end of this story soon! Anyway, enough from me, you came here to read, right! On with it!

* * *

"How dare you disguise yourself as him?!"

The loud voice of Hyrule's Noble General Knight boomed through the entirety of Sky-tall tower, addressing the four versions of his only son. "PREPARE TO DIE DEMON!"

Green quickly pulled out his four sword blocking a strike by his father's blade. The force of the blow send him flying backward toward his companions.

"Dad!"

"We're Link!"

"They're not monsters!"

The groups cries were in vein, for the Knight could not hear their please. He only stalked forward, his sword at the ready, cruel words stinging his tongue.

"I won't let you pass! Even in exchange for my life!"

"He can't here us!" Vio scowled at the noble knight, "He's being controlled by some evil."

"I don't want to fight dad!" Red started crying a little, walking backward into a wall, afraid of what the noble knight might do in this state.

"Especially since we've never beaten him before."

"Maybe if we all attack at once?" Green quickly stood, his sword at the ready, "We can't give up! We have to try something."

Ally and Alex could do nothing but stand aside. This wasn't their fight, and there was nothing they could do.

"FORMATION: SPIN ATTACK!"

The four Links yelled out in unison, quickly swiping their swords in a circle formation trying to knock the blade out of their father's hand. The Noble Knight's sword began to glow with a dark purple aura before he swiped at his children, knocking them out of formation in order for them to save their lives.

"Watch out!" Alex called out from the sidelines, Ally holding onto her hand to keep her back. If it were up to Alex she would've already run onto the battle field, fire rod held high and ready to scorch the enemy. However, with the enemy being one of her best friend's father, there was no way she could help without killing him.

"It's pointless!" Green growled, "He's even stronger because of his dark power!"

"You must fight Link!" To everyone's surprise the girly voice that called out belonged to neither Ally nor Alex.

"Princess Zelda?!"

"He's possessed!" The princess called out from above yet another set of stairs. "He's a monster now! The only way is to defeat him!"

"No..."

Green frowned as he faced his possessed father. He raised his four swords and it began glowing ever so slightly. "I have to use force then, if we go soft on him we'll only loose!"

"Green! What are you doing?!" Red called out to his green counterpart, tears forming in his eyes as he formed his next sentence, "If you do that Dad'll shatter to bits!"

Just before Green could attack his father Blue jumped ahead of him, smirking back at his surprised face. "Blue?!"

"This isn't a job that can be done by a softly." Blue smirked wider, facing his father, "It just isn't your role to play here."

"Blue watch out!" Ally's warning caused Blue to turn around and point his four sword toward his father before the possessed knight's blow was able to land.

"He's obviously a fake!"

"Gah!"

The flash from Blue's attack died down and soon enough they found the Noble General Knight laying on the ground, groaning a bit in pain.

Blue frowned a bit, his eyes getting teary at the sight before him.  
"He's...not a fake?"

"DAD!"

Ally and Alex joined the four Links as they gathered around their fallen father. All the them frantic with worry.

"Dad are you alright?"

"Please forgive us!"

"We're so sorry Dad!"

They stared intently at the knight's face, recoiling back when his eyes opened all of a sudden, a little more color returned to them. The Noble Knight quickly sat up, a dagger appearing in his hand. The group of heroes quickly moved back as the Knight raised the dagger and instead of taking a stab at one of them as expected, the noble knight stabbed the dagger into his own leg.

"Gah!" Link's Father cried out in pain but quickly looked up and past the group of heroes, aiming the bloody dagger in his hand and throwing it.

The dagger flew through the air and stabbed right through Princess Zelda's crown and into her forehead. Her eyes widened for a second before becoming bored once more. The crown across her forehead cracked in two and fell, the noble knight's helmet following suit, splitting right through the center where the emblem of the evil eye was carved.

"Dad!" Green and Blue quickly caught their father as he fell forward, drained from all his energy.

"Tch." The group looked up to see the princess floating above them, an annoyed look on her face, "_**This was supposed to be a perfect chance to defeat the heroes**_" Her voice became distorted as she began to smoke, a cloud of fog surrounding her_**. "Why didn't my plan succeed?!"**_

A pair of giant black wings emerged from the fog and soon enough it cleared up to reveal they were attached to a giant, horned round body, a single, evil eye at it's center. The eye glared down at the group of heroes and the Knoble Night.

"SORCERER GUFFU?!"

"So you were behind all of this, this entire time!" Ally yelled out to the evil entity floating above them, a growl growing in the back of her throat. "You bastard!"

"Guys!" Alex called out to the four Links, "Get into a circle!"

_**"That won't work on me!"  
**_The evil sorcerer swung his wing out and sent a gust of wind flying toward the group. They all narrowly avoided the attack, watching as the wind cut strait though a pillar of rock behind them.

_**"I'll slice everything with my wind!"**_ The evil being laughed to himself as he flew off to the top of the Sky-tall tower, beyond the heroes reach.

A sudden glow of light surrounded the group of heroes and Hyrule's General Knight. Four figures arose from the ground, all of them a sword in hand and guarded in armor.

"We are Hyrule's Noble Knights." The Knight ahead of the group spoke to the heroes, "We have been released from Darkness's clutches, and we shall lend the Four Swords Heroes our power."

"Take these jewel keys and go forth."

Green took ahold of all four jewels, and placed them in the crevices on the giant pair of double doors. The jewels began to glow a bit and soon enough the doors creaked open, allowing the heroes to pass.

"It's the surface of the heavens!"  
They came face to face with a cloud covered surface, Guffu flying around and laying waste to the entire place.

"It's time to show him what we've got, guys!"  
The group of heroes charged forward, weapons at the ready.

* * *

_**"I should congratulate you on making it this far, but your fate has been sealed. IT CANNOT BE CHANGED!" **_

The group of heroes tried to dodge Guffu's attacks as he swung around his newly formed tentacle body aiming for them. The eye at the center of the mass of tentacles only glared at them as them dodge his attacks, the Link's swords cutting off a few appendages.

"Guys watch out for those nasty tentacle things!" Green called out his warning to his fighting companions. Red managed to escape a tentacle and quickly swung his sword slicing it off.

"Ah!" Ally, however wasn't so lucky.

The tentacle that got ahold of her happened to be the evil sorcerer's tongue and she could do little but squirm while it quickly drew her toward his awaiting mouth, fangs sticking out every-which-way ready to tear her apart. Before he could eat her however, a boomerang came zooming from behind her and sliced the tongue-tentacle holding onto her ankle.

She came hurdling down, sure she was going to fall on the ground, her mouth shut. There was no point in yelling if her fate was inevitable, the worst that could happen was a bruise right? I mean, the place was covered in clouds.

"Gotcha!" To her surprise, instead of coming in contact with the fluffy ground, she fell into the waiting arms of Blue. For a second she only stared at the cocky smirk her gave her, still holding her in his arms. And then...

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" She pushed him away, standing on her own to feet and glaring at Blue when he started yelling back.

"Hey! I just saved your life!" He glared back, "Where the hell is my 'thank you'?!"

"Up you're a-AHH!" Ally's curse was cut off as a tentacle snuck around the both of them, wrapping tightly around their waists and bounding them closely together.

"Get away from me!"

"I would if I could, you jackass!"

"What are the two of you doing?!" Green called out to his captured teammates, his hand lifted up, ready to strike another appendage. Before he could strike, a tentacle snuck up behind him as well, capturing his hand, another taking ahold of his other arm.

"Green!" Before Vio and Alex could help him, they too were taken by surprise and were caught by the black appendages.

"HELP!" Red, too, had been captured and all hope seemed lost as Guffu grinned at them all.

_**"I'll swallow all of you up at once!"**_

Before Guffu's threat could be carried out Green felt himself fall into someone's arms. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he found he was being held up by one of the Noble Knights of Hyrule.

"Are you okay, Link?"

"Dad?" He looked around to find his father and the rest of Hyrule's brave Knights drawing their swords, ready to fight the evil sorcerer.

"We will take it from here!" The Knights charged forward quickly freeing the rest of the heroes from their restraints. Before they could get to Vio, though, Guffu tugged the violet hero up, giving him a perfect shot at his eye.

"Aim for his eye!" He quickly shot his arrow, landing it right in Guffu's pupil.

Guffu quickly let go of him and flew off, leaving behind a dark smoke.

"After him! He's getting away!" The rest of the Links followed Green's orders and ran after the evil sorcerer.

* * *

"LINK!"

Ally and Alex had strayed from the group, left to wonder in the dark cloud of nothingness. "Damn it, they ran off again!"

"We lost them?" Alex bit her lip nervously, "C'mon let's try to find the Knights at least.

"Link probably ran after Guffu."

"I know. C'mon, but do-AHH!" Alex's words died in her throat as a yell arose due to the smoke wrapping itself around her ankle. She quickly reached out for Ally's hand, and held on tightly.

"Shit, the smoke is alive, isn't it?"

"I-I think so... Are we going to be okay?"

Ally sighed as the smoke surrounded them both and moved around, too thick to let them see where they were being taken. "I sure as hell hope so, or I swear I'll haunt all four of them for abandoning us!"

* * *

"LINK!"

The heroes' father called out for them, him and the rest of the Knights being surrounded by the smoke.

"Captain, we can't see a thing!"

The General only smiled, "They'll be fine. I trust my boys."

* * *

"Dad!"

"We lost them." Vio looked around, suspicious of the black smoke, "Careful, it might be a trap."

"Where are Ally and Alex?" Red looked around, trying to find their female companions, "I can't see them."

"I'm sure they're with Dad, don't worry." Green assured his Red counterpart, drawing his sword and looking around himself and into the smoke, looking for any movement.

Suddenly he felt the ground below him disappear and he began to fall.  
"Whoa!?"

"Green!" Blue and Vio grabbed ahold of his hands before he could fall down. "Watch out!"

They all stood still as the could of smoke cleared and they looked down to find they were on a small mass of land, barely big enough for the four of them, a sea of needles bellow them. The needles began to grow, nearing the four heroes.

"What do we do now?" Red began to get teary eyed, "Our swords won't do anything."

Blue only growled, drawing his hammer out, there was no way in hell he would be beat by a bunch of stupid needles. "Get _the hell_ back down!"

He slammed his hammer down, causing the needles to pound back into the ground and creating a brick walkway for him and his companions. Blue smirked, calling out to Guffu.

"See! You're no match for the four of us! Come out here, you coward!"

_**"Have you not noticed, you've already fallen into my hand!"**_ Guffu chuckled all around them, _**"Look closely at the path you're walking on!"**_

The heroes looked around them to find they were standing in a hand shaped walkway. Before they could question it though, the hand arose, throwing them down into the cloudy surface of the Heavens.

* * *

"Hm?"

The real Princess Zelda sat atop the highest platform of Sky-tall Tower, wondering how her kingdom was doing when she heard a peculiar noise come from the next room over. She quickly stood and rounded the corner to find a black mirror standing tall and proud at the center of the room.

"A black mirror...?" She gasped, "Could this be the Dark Mirror?!"  
She stepped toward it, her hand reached out to touch it's dark surface until a hand reached out to her.

"Ah!" She flinched at the sudden appendage reaching out to her, letting out a yelp in surprise.

The hand soon gave way to a body and the Princess could do little but stand back and stare as Shadow Link crawled out of the mirror groaning in pain and talking to the air.

_"Lord Ganon, p-please! I don't want to go back to the world of light. Forgive me."_

**"I won't forgive you."** A second voice chimed in, sounding deep and evil, **"You haven't fulfilled your task. Now go Shadow, as long as the Dark Mirror lives, you do as well. DEAFEAT THE HERO!"**

Shadow Link dropped out of the Dark Mirror and onto the ground, groaning and gasping for air. He shivered, attempting to curl himself into a ball to relieve some of the unbearable pain in his body. He looked up to notice the Princess standing by, looking down at him.

_"Go away. Don't get near me!"_ He growled at her, _"Quit looking down at me like that! Don't pity me, my body suffocates when you do that."_ He shivered again, wrapping his arms around himself for some relief.

_"Damn it!"_

"You think that light is always harming you? That's not true." Princess Zelda spoke as she always did, her voice leveled and kind, wise beyond her years. "You are one of the Links. In reality, you are a hero yourself."

Shadow only stared up at the Princess' stubble smile, realization dawning on him. However, before he could say anything, a dark cloud overcame the Princess, carrying her away into the Heavens bellow.

_"W-wait! Dark Cloud! What are you doing with Princess Zelda!?"_

_"These are the orders of Ganon_." The breathy voice of the Dark Cloud spoke into the air as it carried the Princess farther away from Shadow's grip. " _Once the heroes are defeated only the princess will be left and then darkness will run Hryule_."

_"The Princess isn't to leave this tower! Those were Lord Ganon's orders!"_

"_Don't try to give me orders! You are only a Shadow clone, don't make me laugh!_" The dark cloud beamed down a bright light on the shadow clone and he recoiled in fright.

_"STOP! I'm afraid of the light!"_

The cloud quickly flew away as it gave out one last order.  
"_Now go get rid of the heroes, you useless clone!_"

Shadow Link only gasped out in pain as he stood, making his way down a flight of stairs. Halfway down, he quickly transformed himself into Vio, gasping out more as he used his energy for the transformation. He wouldn't have much energy left and soon he would collapse. He had to put his plan into _action now_.

The heroes wouldn't see this one coming.

* * *

HooHooHoo!  
Oh Shadow, you sneaky little bastard. Another chapter will be out soon! Maybe the last one will be on for Christmas. Reviews are great, like... really great.


	11. Surprise

oops, the next one is the last one you guys!

* * *

"I can't believe I got separated from the guys again! Just my luck."

Green looked around as he stood atop one of the many towers of the Castle of Winds. He yawned to himself, the smoke and clouds kicked up by their battle blocking his view of anything.

"Ugh."

Green quickly turned at the sound of a grunt behind him only to find Vio struggling to make his way up some stairs and toward him. The violet clad hero collapsed on the floor gasping out in pain and clutching his stomach.

"Vio! Are you okay?" The green clad hero quickly made his way toward the fallen boy, helping him up by grabbing his arm and examining him for the cause of his pain.

"Princess Zelda..." Vio coughed roughly, looking up at Green, "She's in danger, if she stays in the Dark Cloud too long, she'll be poisoned!"

"What?!" A confused look overtook Green's features. "How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter!" Vio coughed loudly once again, "It... It has the other two as well... The other two girls.. They have some power it's trying to get rid of them!"

"Green! Vio!"

Before he could ask any more questions on how Vio knew all of this or what 'power' the two girls had or even how the Dark Cloud had gotten ahold of them when he was sure they were with his father, Red and Blue came upon them, sighing with relief at their safety.

"To the Tower of Winds, quick, this way."

Vio stood only to double over a bit, catching himself by leaning against the wall. Red quickly rushed to his side, a look of worry painted on his face.

"Vio, you don't look so good, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, quick, we must hurry."

"But there's no way to get to that other tower," Green frowned as Vio slowly made his way over to a small pedestal, a dark orb placed atop it. The violet clad hero quickly placed his hands on it and attempted to twist it, his limited strength failing him.

"How do you twist this stupid thing?!" In his frustration, Blue had jumped up atop the orb and twisted it with all his might, causing it to turn and rattle the tower they stood on. A set of stairs slowly made their way across the sky, extending from the tower they were on and attaching themselves to the next tower over.

"How did you know about all of this, Vio?" Green eyed his Violet counterpart suspiciously.

"When I was on their side, I happened to remember everything." Vio smirked to himself, "Now quickly, let's hurry to the top!"

_**"Heroes"**_ From the void bellow them an echo called out, _**"Where did you go?"**_

Guffu's pitch black hand stretched out from bellow them, reaching out and barely missing them as all four Links ran in through an arch opening in the tower and to the other side.

"Is that hand a part of Guffu?" Red closed his eyes, pressing himself against the wall of the structure in hopes that Guffu wouldn't get to him.

"He has no true form," Vio coughed out, leaning against the wall for support once more. "The only reason he's in this form is because the only thing on his mind is y'all's destruction."

"...'Ya'll'?" Green glanced suspiciously at Vio, "Wha-"

_**"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!"**_

Before Green could question the violet hero any further, the one-eyed enemy they were fighting knocked over the top of the tower, sending them all to the floor, their hands over their heads, trying to find some sort of cover.

"Quickly!" Vio called over the sound of destruction, "His weak point is at the top of his head, defeat him with a single blow!"

"Since when do you know that much?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Green furrowed his brow but questioned Vio no further. He was just given the secret to defeating Guffu, did it really matter how Vio had learned it? He was on their side and they were going to win this battle and save Hyrule and that's all that mattered.

"AHHHHH!" A battle cry tore loose from Green's throat as he raised his sword and attacked Guffu with everything he had. His sword tore through the top of Guffu's shapeless body, earning him a painful cry as the villain began to shrink.

"We did it!"

_**"Hahaha. Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?" **_Red's celebration was short lived as the evil sorcerer quickly regained his size, his giant eye glaring down at them as he only seemed to grow.

"GUYS!" Somewhere in the distance, behind Guffu, a small Violet figure quickly approached them to reveal Vio. The_ real_ Vio. "You're safe!"

"Wait... If you're Vio, then who's...?" Green turned around to find the space behind hi empty, "He's gone."

* * *

_"DAMN IT!"_

Shadow Link painfully made his way down the flight of stairs they had previously climbed, attempting to make his way to the top of the Castle of Winds and into the Mirror Room.

_"It's the Dark Mirror,"_ He mumbled to himself,_ "As long as it still exists he'll never be defeated."_

He couldn't help but glare at the thing that had brought him back into the world of light as he crawled his way into the room. He forced himself to use what strength he had left to pick up a chair and hold it over his head.

_"AH!"_ A loud crashing sound accompanied Shadow's painful cry as the chair he threw made contact with the black surface of the Dark Mirror. Hundreds of little pieces of glass scattered across the floor, the edges of the mirror still in shards attached to the frame.

* * *

"The wind, it's sucking the force out of us!"

Green yelled at his companions over the roar of the whirlwind they were currently flying around in. The little triangles of power flowing out of their swords and into the center of the wind storm were the source for their power, if they lose enough of them, they won't ever be able to defeat Guffu.

"Wait..." Red smiled as he realized the wind had begun to slow down, "The wind! It's stopping."

_**"What's going on?"**_ Guffu sounded just as confused as the four heroes were. They all stood around, watching as the dark being began shrinking, his voice becoming comically high-pitched_. __**"The power of darkness, it's failing. Why?!"**_

Guffu panicked, quickly flying off toward a tower in the Castle of Winds, desperate to see what had caused his dark powers to fail him.

"We can't let him get away! C'mon!"

* * *

"Girls? Girls, please wake up."

"What the...?" Ally and Alex awoke to the sound of a sweet, kind voice. A voice they had heard plenty of times before, when it addressed the Kingdom of Hyrule with reassuring words and kind phrases. "Princess?"

Alex sat up, rubbing her eyes and quickly remembering what had happened. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she looked around to find Ally standing beside her, her hand stretched out toward her.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

"Please, we haven't much time left."

The two girls stood before Princess Zelda, awaiting an explanation.

"I'm sure the two of you are familiar with the tale of the Goddesses?" Both girls nodded, "What you might not be aware of is that their power has been passed down through the royal family for ages. Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, and Farore's Wind have long since remained within royal blood. However, years ago two young princesses fled from their throne, not wanting to share a kingdom. They lived among their people in secret. They married, had children and their children had children and so on and so forth."

"What's the point to all of this?"

"They were the holders of the powers of Farore and Nayru." The Princess continued her tale as if Ally hadn't interrupted her. "They were also your ancestors."

"Hold up, hold up!" Ally furrowed her blow, a skeptical look painted on her face, "Are you trying to tell us, Princess, that we have some kind of mystical super powers?"

"Namely Nayru's Love and Farore's Wind, yes."

"You might have inhaled a little too much dark smoke shit, are you feeling okay?"

"Ally!" Alex reprimanded her orange clad friend, "Don't cuss in front of the Princess! We're in the presence of royalty."

"Royalty that happens to be insane!" Ally smirked at the Princess, "Look, sorry to burst your bubble Princess, but we're not Goddesses. I don't know, you might be, but I sure as hell am not."

"Please, give me your hand and I will show you."

Alex willingly took ahold of the Princess' gloved one and glanced over at Ally, holding out her own hand. Ally only glared at her best friend, sighing when Alex raised her eyebrow at her. Giving in, Ally too took ahold of the Princess' hand and grabbed Alex's hand to complete the circle. The three girls began to glow, each a different color. Princess Zelda bathed in a fiery Red while Alex shone in a soft Blue. Ally only sighed while she herself began to glow a bright Green.

"Damn it. We _do_ have super powers."

* * *

_"There's still some left, I have to get rid of __it."_

Shadow panted frantically as he positioned himself behind the Dark Mirror, willing himself to use the last of his strength to finish off the source off Guffu's power.

_**"The Dark Mirror!"**_ Behind him, Guffu was shocked to see the shadow clone attempting to destroy the very mirror that gave them life. _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**_

_"Now darkness cannot be reborn."_ Shadow panted out,_ "The heroes will defeat you!"_

_**"YOU IDIOT! This means you're throwing away your life as well, or did you forget you're made of darkness too, you stupid shadow clone!"**_

_"What's wrong with that?"_ Shadow smirked, just a little more and he could tip the mirror over._ "I was born from the darkness, and you were unleashed by my hand. Isn't it perfect for both of us to __**die**__ together?"_

_**"STOP IT!"**_

With a final push of his hand, Shadow Link had tipped over the Dark Mirror causing it to come crashing to the ground. The bits of glass clinging to the fallen frame now joined the rest of it scattered in shards across the floor.

_"Crap."_ With a final curse, Shadow fell to his knees, quickly opting for lying on the floor; all of his strength had abandoned him. With the mirror gone, he had doomed himself as well.

"Shadow!" The four Links came upon the scene to see Shadow collapse, a shrinking Guffu disintegrating before them. The force gems left behind from Guffu's defeat fused themselves to their Four Swords, causing them to glow for a second. They looked around the room to find the Dark Mirror face down, shards that once made up its face scattered about.

"Shadow, did you break the mirror?" The heroes ran over to the fallen body of their shadow clone, "Why?"

_"Is Guffu gone?"_ Shadow only ignored Green's question, he needed to know if he had succeeded._ "Did he finally disappear?"_

"Yes," Vio knelt over his fallen friend, "We defeated him, all thanks to you."

_"Thanks to me, huh?"_ Shadow smiled slightly, closing his eyes and opening them again after a bit._ "You know, shadows can never do anything but trail behind someone, waiting for them to turn around. But this shadow was able to turn before ya'll and defeat ya'll enemy. Isn't that something?" _

He smiled fondly,_ "I wonder... if I was able to become one of those...ally things?"_

"Of course!" Vio grinned down at Shadow's surprised look, "You're one of us, Link."

A soft smile graced Shadow Link's face at being addressed by his true name and not a name that constantly reminded him he was nothing but a shadow clone. A bright light shone down on him from above the heavens and he only closed his eyes, welcoming the light. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. His body had become one with the light and he had disappeared from the physical world.

"You know," Red surprised everyone by speaking up, sounding a bit melancholy, "The reason Shadow did all these evil things is because he wanted us to turn around and face him, to acknowledge him."

"He was actually sad, that guy." Blue sighed.

**"HOW BORING!"**

Their slight moment of melancholy silence was interrupted by a booming voice from beyond the tower. High above them a dark cloud formed, rolling and folding onto itself, coming closer and closer.

**"GUFFU WAS THAT WEAK, HUH?"** The voice came again, loud and unforgiving, demanding it be heard.** "AND THAT USELESS SHADOW LINK!"**

"What is this?" Green looked among the clouds, trying to find something, anything, that might clue him into what was happening.

"Oh no!" Red quickly hid behind a column, the loud booming voice intimidating him.

"A chunk of dark energy." Vio whispered to himself as the clouds began to part, a dark figure emerging.

"I can't believe it," Blue growled as he remembered what the creature he and Ally had encountered in that frozen wasteland had said, "It's the guy behind Guffu!"

**"WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT I WOULD'VE HAD TO END UP GETTING RID OF THESE PESTS."**

The large figure emerged from the clouds revealing the ultimate evil: Ganon. His pig face and bright red eyes stared down at the heroes, his large muscles intimidating them. He aimed the staff in his right hand down at the tower they stood upon, a shot of lighting exiting its tip and blowing up the column Red was hiding behind, giving him little time to escape.

"Wah!" Red ran behind Blue, clinging to his tunic and trembling in fear. "The King of Darkness? How are we supposed to fight that?!"

**"THE FOUR SWORD STANDS NO CHANGE AGAIN MY DARK POWERS!"**

Ganon raised his hand, striking it down around the four heroes, dark clouds spewing from his palm, causing them to fall, wincing in pain.

**"HOW FRAGILE AND PATHETIC YOU ARE."** Ganon laughed as the heroes struggled to their feet, Four Swords at the ready.** "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT WEAPON. GIVE THEM TO ME AND I WILL TURN THE FOUR SWORD INTO A WEAPON OF ULTIMATE DARKNESS AND EVIL."**

The dark clouds that had left Ganon's palm ow encircled the sacred blade turned four. All four heroes struggled to pull the sword away from the evil clouds pulling them out of their hands.

"Damn it!"

"What do we do now?"

"We can't have the four sword turn into... a sword...OF DARKNESS!"

"AH!" With a loud battle cry they tore the weapons away from the darkness surrounding them. The blades began to glow a heavenly gold, a powerful wind encircling each blade.

"The wind!" Vio cried, "It's from the force gems we got when we defeated Guffu!"

"We need to use it to clear the Dark Clouds!" Green yelled out his orders as the rest of the heroes followed suit, pointing their swords skyward and claiming the power of the wind. "Then he'll be defenseless!"

The whirlwind created by the sacred blades cleared the dark clouds, causing a beam of light to rein down from the heavens. "It's clearing up!"

"Look up there!" The three heroes followed Blue's hand as he pointed upward to find three bodies descending around the King of Darkness, each glowing a dull color. "It's the Princess!"

"And Alex!"

"And Ally!" Red smiled wide to see his friends were okay, "They were inside the dark cloud!"

The Princes looked around her to find that everyone was in position. Ganon was surrounded on all sides. Everything was just as she had planned. "Now Alexis! Allison! It is time!"

The four Links could do nothing but stare as the three girls suspended in midair raised their hands and began chanting in unison.

_"Great Goddesses who created this Earth: LEND US YOUR POWER!"_

"Din's Fire!"

"Nayru's Love!"

"Farore's Wind!"

A light shot out from the three girls as they directed their powers toward Ganon. Zelda's arms directed the red power of Din's Fire, burning him with the intensity of her desire to win. Alexis manipulated the blue power of Nayru's Love, trapping the King of Darkness in the most powerful unseen force of the universe: Love. Ally controlled the green power of Farore's wind, disabling Ganon to move unless it was to bend to the unpredictable will of the wind around him.

"Now Link!" Zelda yelled over the Dark King's cries, "We must combine our powers! Raise your Four Sword!"

The four heroes did as they were told and raised their Four Swords in unison, aiming at Ganon. A bright light flashed from their tips and went straight through Ganon causing the Dark King to let you a feral growl.

**"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** Ganon could do nothing more than thrash about, unable to escape the powerful attacks assaulting him on all sides.** "HOW CAN SUCH PATHETIC LITTLE PESTS LIKE YOU..!? I'M STILL THE KING OF DARKNESS!"**

The large, dark figure began to disintegrate under the beams of power, soon disappearing and leaving only his voice in the wind._"I will never die..." _

The light died down from all four sources. The battle was over.

They had won.

* * *

When the clouds parted, the fours Links looked up to see three figures falling to the ground. Princess Zelda, Ally and Alexis were making their way toward the ground, all three of them having completed their duty of helping seal the great evil creature, Ganon.

Princess Zelda carefully floated downward in a slight glow of red light. Green automatically made his way toward her, checking her for any injuries and asking if she felt okay.

"Princess!" Zelda only smiled at his kindness quickly assuring him she was fine and pulling him into a hug whispering into his hair.

"Thank you so much."

Link could only blush and smile wide as the princess leaned in and kissed his cheek, a small blush of her own forming on her cheeks.

"My pleasure, Princess."

* * *

Alex's entrance was a little less graceful, so to speak. She came hurdling toward the ground at full speed being pulled by gravity. Halfway through the air though, Ally had reached her hand out toward her, an evil smirk forming when Alex took ahold of it.

"A-Ally?"

"Payback." The orange eyed girl mouthed the word through her smirk before yanking Alex's arm full force, causing her to change trajectories. Instead of heading straight for the ground, she now when flying toward the calmest of all four Links.

Ally smirked as she watched her friend panic mid-air. _Who would've thought the power of Farore's Wind would be used for payback?_

"VIOOOOOO!" Alexis let out a cry as she closed her eyes, afraid of the outcome of her fall. Vio looked up at the sound of her cry just in time for the red-headed girl to fall on him.

"Oof." The pair landed on the rock hard floor, the wind knocked out of both of them. Alexis looked up to realize what Ally had meant by 'payback'. She was in quite an awkward position with her blue eyed boyfriend. She lay on him, her legs straddling his waist as his arms were wrapped around her back. He looked back at her, silent for a bit before a slight smirk graced his lips.

Alex could do little more than blush.

* * *

Content with her successes in slingshot-ing her best friend toward Vio, Ally quickly retrieved her whip and whipped it at the nearest pillar, allowing her a graceful- and badass, in her opinion- landing.

Once her feet landed on the ground, however, she found herself almost plowed over courtesy of Red and his gleeful cry of "ALLY!"

"RED!" Red's glee was contagious and to be honest the happiness of winning left Ally with little to do but laugh and smile hugging the red clad hero back.

Red hugged the orange eyed girl tightly, his head buried into her shoulder. A slight grumbling noise ahead of him, however, caused him to look ahead of him to find Blue glaring at Green and Zelda hugging, and Alex and Vio kissing each other.

"I..." Red let go of Ally, quickly smiling at her questioning look, "I'm going to see if the princess is okay, you should... say hi to Blue, okay?"

Ally could do little but nod to herself as Red skipped away to speak with the Princess. She turned around to find Blue glaring at the ground, his arms crossed across his chest.

"BLUE!"

Ally's loud cry was all the warning Blue had before said girl enveloped him in a hug, nearly knocking him over. He quickly uncrossed his arms from under her figure and held them up, confusion over taking his features.

"What the hell are you doing?!"  
Ally only hugged Blue tighter, burying her face into the crook of his neck like there was no tomorrow, ignoring his frantic yelling. He slowly placed his arms around her waist, carefully wrapping them around her in a hug.

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" She spoke into his neck, smiling wider than she thought she ever could, "We're alive and that's all that matters I don't care about offending your manly sensibilities because holy shit we're alive!"

She quickly separated herself from his shoulder only to plant her lips on his own, smiling the entire time. Blue was shocked beyond belief. Was she seriously, willingly kissing him? Kissing HIM?! Before he could kiss back, however, she parted from his lips and started laughing, smile wide and hopeful.

"My goddesses we're ALIVE, Blue!" She laughed harder, her hands coming together behind his neck, "WE WON!" She gasped, "AND WE HAVE FREAKING SUPER POWERS OH MY GODESS-!"

He quickly cut her celebration short, planting his lips on her still smiling ones. He kissed her hard, desperate and angry and happy and so content that he was finally able to do this and not be pushed away and not be questioned. She only smiled pulling him closer and kissing him back just as hard and it was safe and it was right and it was perfect and they kissed like it was the last time they would ever be able to.

Off to the side of the newly formed couple stood Alexis and Vio, holding hands and snickering lightly as Ally and Blue fell over, still kissing.

"Well then," Alex smiled, "Guess they didn't need our help after all."

"I would say so."

"Still though, I feel as though there's something I should say...what was it again?" Vio glanced at her, confused. "Oh right! AW GROSS! THEY'RE MAKING OUT!"

Vio only laughed as his girlfriend quoted the blue clad boy.

* * *

i have to say it was really really fun writing that ally/blue bit.  
the next one's the big finish!


	12. Success

and here's the last one, it's shorter cause well, there really isn't much to say?

* * *

"We're going to have to do something about this."

Green glanced at Vio as he spoke, an uncomfortable look on his face.  
After making their way back to the shrine of the Four Sword, they all stood in front of the pedestal where they first found the Four Sword. It was time for the sacred blade to return home, and become one again.

"I don't want to go back to being one!" To everyone's surprise it was Red who let out a cry of protest, tears welling in his eyes and spilling over onto his cheeks. "I still want to go back and...see Elne and she won't recognize me if we're one again!" He sniffled as she looked around at his counterparts.

Poor Red was feeling awfully lonely. Green and the Princess held hands, and Alex and Vio had their arms hooked together, fingers intertwined. Blue had Ally in a playful headlock smiling the entire time before he let her go and kissed her, mumbling a soft 'idiot'. All in all, Red had been surrounded by couples and if he went back to being one, he wouldn't be able to properly enjoy what the other three had.

"I don't exactly want to go back to being one either." Blue glanced down at a slightly blushing Ally, her pouting face glaring back at him, her arms crossed. He slung his arm across her shoulders and quickly kissed her cheek, her blush and glare worsening. "I don't think it'd work out right."

"Agreed." Princess Zelda nodded at Blue's words smiling at his Green counterpart beside her. "Perhaps there is something we can do to avoid such a fate."

"What did you have in mind, Princess?"

* * *

Three weeks passed before the Princess, all four Links and their female companions reunited at the Four Swords shrine. However, an old friend joined the crowd this time around.

Throughout these three weeks, the six heroes had gone back to a relatively normal life. Their father had come to terms with having four sons instead of one and agreed that although they were all still Link, referring to them by their colors would be for the best.

"I don't really mind being called Green for the rest of my life."

"Neither do I, I mean, Blue sounds pretty cool."

"I like being called Red! It's a nice color!"

"I suppose Vio isn't so bad."

.

Alex and Ally had come back to find that Alex's mother and Ally's father had met while they were gone and the wedding was next week.

"All I ever did while you were gone was worry and well, Abraham provided comfort." Alexis' mother smiled down at her daughter when she was question on what had happened while they were gone.

"Same goes for me, Hun." The man known as Abraham, or rather Ally's father, held his wife-to-be close, grinning down at his daughter. They had gathered them both to tell them of the good news.

"Do you know what this means?!" Ally turned to Alex, an excited look on her face.

"WE'RE SISTERS!"

.

The two friends turned sister now used their newly discovered powers for good.

"Ally you better give me my hat back or I swear I will hit you!"

Said girl only grinned as she waved her hand causing another gust of Wind to blow Blue's hat higher up into the air. "Oh c'mon Hun, you can reach it!"

Well...most of the time.

.

Red had taken time to himself and gone back to a little old village they visited somewhere along their travels. When he came upon the small town he was happy to see that everything was still normal, and that nothing had happened to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"Elne!"

"Link?"

The second they had spotted each other they embraced tightly. It had been far too long since she had seen him, and to be honest she always worried for him.

"You came back!"

"Of course I did, I promised."

.

Yes, quite a lot had happened those past few weeks and soon enough they were called to the Shrine once more.

"I called you all back here because I believe I have found a solution to our problem." Princess Zelda addressed the heroes before her, smiling a bit at their hopeful gazes. "As you can see," she motioned toward the pedestal at the front of the shrine, "Around the original pedestal there are extra carvings into the ground.

Behind the original pedestal, three slits were lined up, deep enough for a sword to be inserted. "The idea behind that is that even though we won't become one, the sword will." Green explained their plan to the rest of his companions. "So instead of having three empty pedestals, there will just be these."

"So what're we waiting for!" Blue smirked at his counterparts. "Let's do this thing!"

Green positioned himself at the Four Sword pedestal, his three counterparts facing him and positioning their swords at the entrance of each slit.

"Let's hope this works!"

They all stabbed their swords into the ground simultaneously, a bright light blinding everyone from seeing the outcome of their plan. Green shut his eyes closed, not wanting to open them to see only he stood there.

"Did it work?" When he heard Blue speak, however, his eyes shot open and he found his three counterparts staring back at him, their hands empty. They all looked down to see the Four Sword had become one again and now stood tall and proud where they had originally found it.

"HELL YEAH IT WORKED!" Ally's yell was all the warning Blue had before she threw herself at him in a hug, laughing loudly at the success of their plan. "I get to keep my very own idiot."

"Hey! Screw you!"

"You love it!"

"Stop it you two," Alex laughed as she hugged Vio close to her, "You're going to make me sick."

"I can't believe it worked!" Red laughed as he hugged Elne, glad he wasn't feeling so left out now that he had someone to celebrate with.

"I guess everything worked out in the end huh?" Green smiled, reaching out to grab ahold of the Princess' hand, "Happily ever after."

"Wow Green, can you get anymore cheesy?"

"Shut up Ally!"

The End.

* * *

and that's that. omfg i'm going to miss writing for four swords.  
but who knows, maybe a sequel might come next?


End file.
